


趁虚而入（pwp）

by OrderFromMarket



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Twins Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderFromMarket/pseuds/OrderFromMarket
Summary: abo背景下黑白盾x冬
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writer：竹内  
> 来自菜市场

第一章

十一月，正值雨季的故乡在山谷中被泥泞的道路包围着。雨水打湿了头发，头发凝成了一缕一缕的样子，服帖地黏在青年白而姣好的一小块干净的额前，青年神色疲惫，眼神黯淡。

回忆过去想起自己从雇佣兵变成了情报处的人，晕倒之后被送到了博士那里，性别分化的惊讶，得到抑制剂的欣喜，隐瞒性别时的小心翼翼，这些感情都在自己的脑海里冲撞，让人晕头转向。性别被发现，被迫离开情报科的现实又给巴基狠狠地扇了一巴掌。

巴基还在慢慢接受自己成为Omega的事实。  
不过让巴基意想不到的是，和之后的生活相比，让人直转急下的过去根本不足挂齿。

背着12公斤重的行李，巴基的每一脚都要或深或浅地陷入泥中。不亚于行军途中的辛苦疲惫，巴基终于回到了自己的故乡。金伯利——这个偏僻落后，甚至还保持着妻子要为丈夫殉葬的风俗的这样一个地方。

雨幕下的乡村多了分平静。

自己的邻居史蒂夫和罗杰斯两兄弟是自己的青梅竹马。其中史蒂夫是两兄弟里的哥哥，他总是会给与自己毫不吝惜的大笑，而身为弟弟的罗杰斯，虽然在村民眼中是一个乐善好施的人，但自己和史蒂夫这两个亲近的人都明白，那一副好好先生的皮囊下，隐藏的可是占有和疯狂。那是一个会把兔子、松鼠残忍地钉在柱子上的人，仅仅是因为它们很可爱。

自己的父母疾病缠身被村里人歧视，而史蒂夫从来都不会带着有色眼镜看待自己。

史蒂夫会在自己家里揭不开锅的时候给自己带来食物。有时候是温暖的面包或者好喝的萝卜汤。有时甚至是金钱上的帮助，把赚来的血汗钱一分不剩地给了巴基，给他购买双亲需要的药物。可这种时候，往常乐善好施的罗杰斯在此时就不见踪影。

在更久远的过去，父母还健康的时候，十来岁的史蒂夫和巴基也和村里的少年一样。二人带着猎犬，互相配合着在山上打猎。在收获猎物的时候相视一笑。而罗杰斯则是在用捕兽夹夹断猎物的后腿，观察伤口取乐。自己和史蒂夫多多少少会对他避而远之。

一想到史蒂夫，巴基心中总会流入一股暖暖的感情，他所做的一切自己都让自己非常感动，那个人一直都是自己的支柱。哪怕是在自己最艰难无助的时候。双亲离世让一切急转直下，成为孤儿的巴基被迫离开这里，寄人篱下，辗转于各家，记忆里自己竹马温柔友善，巴基总靠着自己的回忆一点点撑到现在。史蒂夫是饱受白眼的巴基心中的一抹温柔的暖色。

想着攒点小钱就回家乡和挚友小聚，告别这些伤心地，无父无母的巴基当了几年的雇佣兵，凭借着合适的体型以及执行任务一丝不苟的态度，并且以优秀的成绩通过了测试和面试，成为了一名正式的军人，后被分到了情报科。

巴基本以为生活很快就能步入正轨，可是厄运并没有放过自己。  
自己在集体训练的途中突然的昏迷，也幸好只是在训练途中昏了过去。那天的气味好明显。当时自己鼻中充满了熏人的汗味，但同时又能嗅到一股可怕的香气。  
在截然不同气味的双重打击下，巴基痛苦地干呕，自己醒来时已经躺在了厄金斯博士的病床上了。

“博士，我需要继续我的工作。”刚刚恢复意识的巴基就立起了身子。

“不，不行”博士让巴基躺下，并且给他递了水。“巴基，听着，你分化成了Omega，我的研究需要你作为样本，Omega的样本实在是太稀少了。尤其是男性！”见到Omega的博士很激动。“今天这件事情只有我们知道。你记得按时来取药就好。”

巴基耳朵里自己变成Omega 这件事情让自己难以接受。

Omega这个性别是自己在曾经同为雇佣兵的队友们知道的。那个性别在他们口中低贱又下流。只会分泌液体和男性交媾，不管男人女人都是一辈子以床为核心地生活，永远只能因为发情而做爱，做爱后又生育，生育结束又开始发情。

但自己和那些可怜人不一样。  
自己拿到了尚处于厄斯金博士研发之中的抑制剂。这是市面上尚未推出的药物。  
巴基心中有着的是一种惊讶——那些身为生育工具的笼中鸟们终于能有离开家，离开床榻和生育的一天了。

到后来，自己的气味被宿舍里的Alpha发现，被嫉妒自己的舍友举报，被当众羞辱，险些遭受强奸。  
无论厄金斯博士如何与长官争论这个样本有多珍贵，身为保守派的长官“善意地”提醒厄金斯博士，研究人员只是个局外人。长官“扰乱军队秩序”为由，把巴基从军队里踢了出来。

想到那个告发自己而后幸灾乐祸的舍友，巴基气到踩向了凸起的石头，打了个滑让巴基回到现实。

雨势加大了，背着厚厚的行军包，自己离开家之后得到的一切除了这个背包，一无所有。

终于看到了自己竹马的家了，远远的，在雨幕里屋内散出的暖黄光，还是如同记忆中那样温馨。巴基握紧了肩带，慢慢往家里挪去。

与散发着温馨气息形成对比，旁边那个破破烂烂的空屋就是自己的家了，对比真是鲜明啊。自己家徒四壁，在自己15岁时就去世的双亲，留下的遗物只有这间破屋。

在薄薄雨雾中，这间空屋却没有散着潮湿恶心的霉味。摸出生锈的钥匙打开门，刚刚放下行李，思考如何整理的巴基，却听见了那个最熟悉，最温暖的声音在身后呼唤自己。  
那个呼唤自己的人傻乎乎地楞在了雨里。  
“巴基！是你！真的是你！”下一秒，史蒂夫从背后紧紧地抱住了巴基。许久未见的史蒂夫竟然变得高大了许多，人也变得健壮了不少。   
“我在这。”  
巴基也露出了难得的笑意。两人还像十几年前一般击掌，紧紧地握住对方的手。“我的好兄弟，你不在的时候我一直在整理这里，等着你什么时候回来。”

“不过一直不知道你什么时候回来，没能给这里接上电源。”在傍晚昏昏暗暗的雨幕下，史蒂夫歉意地笑笑，因此露出来的白牙格外醒目。

“没事”巴基看到挚友这个憨笑，巴基也笑了，一如他们十几年前的时候。

见到自己朝思暮想的人，在巨大的喜悦之后，终于回过神来的巴基这才发现史蒂夫很好闻，他身上的芳香令人头脑麻痹。

香味从他的身上缓缓蔓延到了周身的空气中。弥漫的香气和雨天特有的潮湿气混合在一起，让巴基想起了自己昏过去的那个味道。

舟车劳顿的旅途耗尽了巴基的所有气力，他厚厚衣服已经湿透了，巴基又湿又冷。在气味的冲击下，巴基还想动动嘴再对老朋友说些什么，下一秒就双腿一软，倒在了朋友怀中。

“巴基！！”

从未听见过史蒂夫如此着急的声音，巴基半眯着眼，支撑起自己的上半身，软软地把自己的唇贴了上去。  
自己一直以来难以抑制的冲动变成了脱缰野马。

巴基在回想起这一吻时，已经忘却诱因了。兴许是放下行李之后，亦或者是在意识迷迷糊糊前就有的想法，又或者是从青年时一起狩猎的相视一笑就开始了。

是松懈疲惫的肉体让自己变成了这样？  
是迷迷糊糊的意识让自己的压抑的爱恋变成了行动？  
是在冰凉的天气里触碰到温热的人体让自己不能自制？  
隐瞒了十几年的思念和爱意今朝溢出胸  
。

史蒂夫愣在了原地。巴基用手臂勾着他，像是一只伸懒腰的猫，被香气迷惑的巴基伸出了自己半截粉红色的舌头，舔上了那个呼出温热的香气扑在自己脸颊上的入口。生涩地，像个孩子舔糖果一般舔着史蒂夫的唇，不，更像一只口渴的猫，因为此时的巴基为了品尝到更多的味道把舌头潜入了齿列和唇瓣中间，从史蒂夫微张的牙关缝隙把舌头挤了进去。

与此同时，巴基身上的浓郁的，Omega最原始的诱惑香味也一样扑到了史蒂夫身上。巴基像是香甜的可口的果子。反应过来的史蒂夫已经牢牢地捧住了巴基的脸，十指穿入了巴基湿乎乎的头发，加深了这个浅浅的吻。和巴基的舌头交缠在了一起。

在亲吻中施加了力度，两人的牙齿时不时就会磕到一起，

巴基的外衣湿湿凉凉。  
与此同时他还踮起脚尖，短短上衣遮盖不住稍稍露出的腰间，小腹暴露在空气中，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。为了寻求温暖的庇护，巴基黏上了史蒂夫散发热意的健壮肉体。  
史蒂夫感受到了怀中可人儿的需求，把他温热的手掌也从巴基的发丝中抽出，在衣服上草草擦干水分。  
史蒂夫抚摸上了巴基带有些许肉疤的后腰。被摸到敏感地带的巴基颤颤地更又揽紧了他。

摸到了巴基身上湿透了的衣服，史蒂夫找回了一丝丝理智，他微微带着一些力道分开了黏在自己身上的巴基。轻轻喘气的史蒂夫语气带着坚定“巴基，先把衣服脱了，会着凉的。”  
被毫无保留的Alpha信息素冲昏了脑子，半眯眼睛的巴基像是一只被猫薄荷蛊惑的猫，嘴角还挂着双方混合的唾液，巴基像是舔掉嘴角的糖霜，像是不错过Alpha任何的体液，哪怕只有一点点信息素。  
巴基用粉红的舌尖勾了勾自己嘴角的唾液。

史蒂夫的本能想要当即把巴基就在此拆吃入腹，狠狠地叫嚣着要标记他。可是他的理性一遍又一遍地告诉自己，巴基会着凉，巴基会生病，巴基会难受。别过脸，史蒂夫想要拽着巴基走到内室，可是巴基却不肯。  
“和我做爱。”被本能支配的巴基想要的只有眼前人，巴基用自己的手指勾着史蒂夫的腰带。在史蒂夫眼里明明是带着一些稚气的包子脸却在可爱之上泛着一股色气。

史蒂夫这次也不客气了。

带着直接感受对方肉体的目的性，史蒂夫拧紧了巴基衣衫的对襟，向两边猛力扯开，同时怕他被冷到，把自己贴了上去，而在他怀中的巴基粗野而没有章法地胡乱拉扯对方的衣襟，巴基迫不及待地想要与对方直接肌肤相亲，想要让两人躯体没有阻碍，紧紧相拥。可是只演变成了挂在史蒂夫身上，胡抓乱扯的情况。

巴基开始不满足于只是深深交叠双唇，双舌共舞的现状，Omega的本能开始引导他，自己的腰已经不安分地用挺立翘起的阴茎来回磨蹭了。巴基的双臀不安分地轻轻扭动着求欢。史蒂夫为了缓解巴基的难受，用自己的双掌包裹住了他的臀，轻轻揉搓着。气息不稳的巴基睫毛也在微微颤抖，想要更多。

巴基此时带着补丁的底裤已经被分泌的体液沾湿润了，晕出了水渍。在褪到一半的内裤与巴基白嫩的如同白桃山丘之间，粘稠的透明液体拉出了一道黏黏的透明丝线，而后随着史蒂夫扯下黏糊糊的内裤贴到了巴基带着肌肉的大腿上。大腿内侧俨然已经一片狼藉。

用手指探入其中，臀瓣深处是巴基体内最真实的欲望，后穴松软而湿润，他知道巴基已经撑不住了，自己也差不多如此。巴基自己也把底裤蹭到了脚边，和脱下的裤子堆叠成一摊。

史蒂夫本想把巴基托臀抱起，可是巴基性急地把穿着鞋子的脚从裤子堆里猛地一穿，急匆匆地就将自己的大腿交到了史蒂夫手里，就算靠着凉凉的墙也无所谓，下流又直接地抬起一条腿，分开了肉体内部，被史蒂夫进入了身体的最深处，那一刻巴基发出了舒服的喟叹。

巴基的最后一点理智，觉得自己仿佛成了临街被拉入小巷压在墙壁上，一个抬腿就能进入的男妓。那又如何？进入自己的人早就进入了自己灵魂的深处，留下了永远的痕迹。

行军用的马丁靴还套在巴基的脚上，鞋底还带着今日在雨中行进嵌入的泥土和碎石渣，甚至还有些杂草，随着主人被史蒂夫的进出而无力晃荡。

因为史蒂夫比自己高一些，巴基只能踮起脚尖。被操弄得只是到了中途而已，下身的逐渐脱力的巴基像是一只八爪鱼，紧紧地用双手攀附着史蒂夫。天不知道什么时候已经黑了。两人像是在黑暗中的被本能支配的困兽，在毫无羞耻地交媾。

雷声轰鸣，闪电横空劈过，照亮了几秒这件阴暗的，没有通电的小屋。  
史蒂夫背后类似于山峦的肌肉，在为着进出他心爱的巴基而规律地收缩着。往常绝对不会忽视自己训练的Alpha耐性非常高。  
他带着爆发性和远超Omega的体能游刃有余地满足巴基。巴基的前方已经舒适地迸发了两次了。生理性的眼泪早早把巴基长而密的扇状睫毛彻底打湿了。

身体里所有舒服的点都被开发了出来因为史蒂夫一旦捕捉到巴基细微的反应，都会好好地满足巴基。

巴基的前方已经没有什么可以射出来的了。“嗯嗯…呜…”所有的呻吟都被史蒂夫给堵在了唇中，只有断断续续的鼻音。巴基终于恢复了稍稍正常的状态“史蒂夫…嗯，够了。”可是细若蚊吟的恳求被窗外的雨声覆盖，巴基只能无力接受一次又一次地撞击。挨在史蒂夫的肩头，轻轻地喘着的巴基还在因为发情而颤抖，但又因为自己的胸膛在感受史蒂夫的心跳而感到安心。

屋内此时屋内春宵一刻，殊不知在屋外，与史蒂夫拥有不二容貌的男人匆匆赶来，裹着雨衣，雨衣下似乎还藏着什么东西，和史蒂夫一样的湛蓝眼眸迸发出无限的嫉妒，乃至是恨意。

史蒂夫知道自己即将在巴基的体内成结了，一旦如此，巴基一定会怀孕的。此时的巴基意识不明，Alpha的本能让他想撤离巴基体内，把他翻转之后再狠狠地进到他的子宫里，然后重重地咬在巴基的脖颈后，标记他，可他不希望巴基就这样不明不白地变成了自己的人。史蒂夫猛地啃咬向自己的手臂。

屋内的巴基的双腿疲乏无力，如果不是因为上半身靠在史蒂夫身上，巴基早就跪下去，瘫在地上了。

巴基的阴茎还不知疲惫地翘着，还没有好好平复下来，由于是趴在史蒂夫怀里的缘故，巴基的背和腰都暴露在空气里，史蒂夫索性把袖子撸起，用他结实的小臂把巴基抱在怀中。

巴基腹部的肌肉随着又急又轻的喘息收缩着。因为腹肌的动作，松松软软的后穴排出了自己不能负担的体液。

性爱结束后分泌的褪黑素让巴基在旅途和性爱中的疲惫发酵了，意识涣散，被史蒂夫抱到了卧室的巴基还带着一名情报工作人员的“职业病”，时不时就强逼自己睁开眼睛。史蒂夫轻笑着，像是哄孩子一般，把巴基揽入怀中，一遍又一遍地轻拍他的背，安抚他，巴基终于沉沉地睡去。  
\---  
巴基睁开的睡眼，没有他预料中刺眼的阳光，细细密密雨还有没停，窗外仍旧是一片朦朦胧胧的蓝。空气中弥漫着令人舒缓的香气，身体因为剧烈发情的痉挛得到了缓解。雨天的凉意让人不由自主地贴近身后的热源，耳后是史蒂夫均匀的呼吸，腰上暖暖的，那是搭在自己腰腹的史蒂夫的手。

翻身撑起自己的上半身，巴基可以仔细地观察刚从挚友变成爱人的史蒂夫，看着他那翘起的扇状睫毛，随着呼吸起伏的坚实胸膛。   
巴基不由得想起圣经中的那一句，我的良人白而且红，超乎万人之上。身心放松的巴基不由得盯着他入了神，史蒂夫眼皮一颤，睁开他湛蓝的双眼带着笑意也同样直勾勾地盯着巴基。

闻到史蒂夫身上信息素的味道，巴基Omega的本能让他靠近身边的Alpha。  
巴基撑着的手有点酸了，索性就靠在了侧躺着的史蒂夫的肩上，挨在一起的两人四目相对，于是就接吻了。  
和昨晚不同，是温和的，不受荷尔蒙控制的吻。

从轻啄对方的唇瓣开始，巴基把自己的手穿过了史蒂夫的脖子和枕头的中间，利用自己的重量压在了史蒂夫身上的巴基用唇堵住了史蒂夫，用舌头舔起了史蒂夫整齐的白牙，直到自己呼吸不畅为止。

史蒂夫带着薄茧的大手抚摸着巴基背后的每一寸皮肤，从臀部往上，用手指划后背的沟壑，用手掌感受随着呼吸起伏的肌肉，小心地抚摸背上的每一道伤痕。史蒂夫心疼不已。

此时在玩着爱人唇畔的巴基因为史蒂夫不轻不重，小心翼翼地抚摸，巴基大咧咧地勃起了。离开史蒂夫的唇，巴基想起身先冷静一下，可是Alpha在发现了的勃起器物下一秒就把巴基翻身压在了床上。  
躲闪不及，巴基被摁倒在了床上，史蒂夫已经跳到了下，站在床下，单膝跪在床边，用自己的身体压制住了巴基。  
“小时候打闹我就没赢过你。”巴基尴尬地笑笑。Omega还想趁机拱起身子隐藏这件羞耻的事情，看来Omega的发情比自己想象得要难缠啊。  
欲盖弥彰，因为不只是勃起了，在自己的注意力一直集中到史蒂夫身上，自己的后穴也开始逐渐分泌体液，完完全全暴露在了Alpha的面前。  
“我来帮你吧，巴基。”  
巴基一直保持着这个姿势，史蒂夫在用慢慢用手指头一点点地没入巴基体内。  
“Omega是不是很麻烦？”趴在床上的巴基，无可奈何地叹了口气。  
后穴柔顺地接受了史蒂夫的进入。“我还是离开吧。”巴基担心拖累他，自己这样一个漂泊无依的人，原本只是打算住一阵子，缓缓心情卖掉旧屋就离开的。自己的身体现在又在成为史蒂夫的负担。  
在他眼里，自己心爱那个品行高尚的史蒂夫应该拥有美好的家庭  
史蒂夫应该要和自己心爱的女人结婚成家，拥有一两个可爱的孩子。  
随着时间的流逝，变成一个慈祥的老爷爷，儿孙满堂。  
自己终究是个孤独终老的过客。  
自己和史蒂夫的一夜情只是史蒂夫的绊脚石。  
只要史蒂夫愿意放开自己，自己连夜就走。  
“不，我永远都不会再放开你了。”史蒂夫的声音坚定而冷静。  
“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”  
听到史蒂夫郑重地，缓缓吐出了这个名字，巴基顿住了。  
“你 愿意 嫁给我么？”史蒂夫从后背紧紧揽住了巴基，把脸颊挨在了巴基赤裸的背上——在两人的闹腾下，披在巴基身后的床单不知滑到哪里去了。  
原本感到凉意的巴基被史蒂夫紧紧从背后环抱住了，和史蒂夫的深情一起随着体温从后背传达到了巴基的四肢百骸。  
因为太过羞赧用抱枕挡住了自己的眼睛。  
巴基在些难以置信之余鼻子一酸，无依无靠的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，终于找到了归所。  
巴基软绵绵地承受着史蒂夫的一切，放松而温顺地跪趴在床上，从抱枕里扭回头，眼眶发红，带着欢愉的笑“我愿意。”

由于两人一直只是保持着插入的姿势，史蒂夫只是缓缓地进出巴基，他加大了力度，晃动起了自己的腰，两人都感受到了汹涌而来的快感。  
更何况这样的快乐不只是因为身体上的契合，更是因为孤独的灵魂找到了依靠。巴基的肉穴深处画圈着绞紧了史蒂夫，像是在挽留，也是在享受。  
史蒂夫也在全心全意地照顾着所有巴基喜欢的地方。  
两人一起攀上愉悦的巅峰。在交媾中诉说着爱意。  
史蒂夫在巴基的身体深处成了结，并且咬住了巴基的后颈，让他成为了自己此生的伴侣。

欣喜的两人下午就赶到了当地的教堂里。  
“詹姆斯？！”老牧师撑了撑自己的眼镜一副难以置信的样子。“上帝保佑，许多年没见去了哪啊？你还是和史蒂夫混在一起啊！哈哈。”当听到了两人说要公证结婚时，老牧师的眼睛都瞪圆了，巴基从上衣中取出了自己的体检报告。老牧师撑着眼镜细细看了半天，公正了两人的关系。  
“藉着上帝和教会名，我宣布你们正式结为夫妻。”  
两个青年在十字架下紧紧相拥，仿佛此生永不分离。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

可惜，两人互相依偎的生活没有持续多久。就在史蒂夫和巴基筹备婚礼，即将和大家公开关系的时候，战争开始了。  
征兵是必不可少的一环。

雇佣兵出身的巴基知道战争意味着杀戮。  
战场上环境恶劣。士兵们轻则残疾，重则会有人因此而死去，但他无法阻拦爱人。  
会付诸行动保护弱小的史蒂夫，不可能会不走到前线保护更多的人。  
热爱这片土地的他，更不可能会离弃自己热爱的国家。

自己无法想象史蒂夫会变成残疾，甚至会死去。

送别了史蒂夫，巴基回到自己的家中，开始思考如何把自己的小屋变得舒适。  
这是他和史蒂夫的爱巢，想到这点的巴基不禁嘴角上扬。  
他还在思考如何给自己的旧屋接上水电，却听到身后的有人在呼唤自己“巴基。”声色和史蒂夫一模一样。

“罗杰斯？”转过身巴基的声音不禁高了几分。见到最不愿见到的人，自然像只惊弓之鸟。 

巴基转过身，同时多年养成的习惯让他往后退了两步。巴基知道来者不善，警觉地盯着罗杰斯，满满都是防备。

“别急，我只是想看看你。”巴基在罗杰斯眼里就像是一只绷紧神经，下一秒就要跳走的兔子。就算察觉到巴基的些许反感，可罗杰斯还是毫不客气地大步迈到巴基跟前。

巴基退了几步却适得其反。

距离被拉近了，巴基自然嗅到了对方身上信息素的味道。巴基把脸别过一边，只希望这个人赶紧离开这里。

罗杰斯见他站在窗边望望远处的电线，又看看家中的墙壁，知道他要给家里头接上电。“这里还没通电吧？要先去供电所申报，不久之后会派人来装的。”罗杰斯又迈进了几步。  
在巴基即将快步躲开时，罗杰斯却退到了一边，把一盒精致的蜡烛放在了桌上。  
“给你，祝你好梦。”带着狡猾的笑，罗杰斯离开了巴基家里。  
\----  
傍晚  
巴基孤零零地坐在粗木桌前，点上了今天罗杰斯带来的蜡烛，啃起了自己跋涉途中吃剩的食物。

燃烧的蜡，释放着一股不明的香气。

明黄的烛焰晃动着。巴基盯着它落下的几滴烛泪陷入沉思。嘴里的干粮硬邦邦的，咬得人牙根发疼。

脑海里在回想史蒂夫奔向战场前的行程。史蒂夫提前了几天，直接去镇上报到了。

他到了么，路上是否顺利？

自己还没有等到他的回信——不不不，他才去了没多久而已。  
巴基的心脏在狂跳，像是第六感在提醒自己，史蒂夫会有危险。

在心里一遍又一遍地告诉自己要冷静，只是道路上而已，史蒂夫很安全。

脸颊在发烫，额头也是，整个人昏昏沉沉的，难道是发情期还没有过去么？巴基忍不住诘问自己。

自己明明已经被标记了。

巴基还是没有适应这个性别，下半身也升腾起一股热意。  
当下只有巴基一个人，从餐桌前起身，巴基倒在了沙发上。升腾起的灰尘巴基也不管，他还在庆幸史蒂夫在临走前装上了窗帘。

大咧咧地把自己的裤子褪到一半，反正这里只有自己一个人。巴基用自己的手机械地刺激自己的前方，就像之前在军队的时候，可是这回不管用了。前面好像就成了摆设，就只是分泌了一些液体，反倒是自己的后穴在开始隐隐变得酸痒。

该死，自己这个麻烦的性别。

昏昏沉沉的，还是睡吧。躺在沙发上，巴基顺手拿起一件衣服，蜷缩成一团。在即将步入睡眠的巴基，恍惚中有人在打开门。  
巴基下意识地问了一句“谁？”  
“是我，史蒂夫。我回来了”是史蒂夫的声音。

自己在做梦么？睡眼惺忪的巴基身体就算发热，脑子还在运转着。像是之前对暗号一般地发问“征兵的乔治佐恩镇顺利么？” “一切都好。”那个人的回答让巴基内心警铃大作。

他们去的绝不会是乔治佐恩镇，因为自己回来时路过那里，那儿的人正在忙着抢救山洪过后的一切，绝对不可能筹备招募兵丁。

巴基的直觉让他从沙发上弹起来，可肉体却不听使唤。逼迫自己睁开双眼，眼神同样撞到了一双湛蓝的双瞳。以及眼神对焦成功后，罗杰斯得逞了的欣喜表情。

“没想到你还能起来啊？是我小看你了。”罗杰斯发出牢骚“不过这样会更有趣的。”

脱力的巴基变成了刀俎上的鱼肉，任人宰割。  
“放开我！”四肢无力的巴基瞪着那个抱起自己的人。   
视野在移动，巴基被慢慢带进了卧室。  
两人都是男人，巴基自然知道要接下来发生在自己身上的事情是什么。

巴基被轻轻放在床上。  
为了观察巴基的反应，罗杰斯把煤油灯放在了卧室的桌上，而后他俯身压了上去。  
他慢条斯理地把巴基的纽扣一点点解开。巴基的脸因为羞耻和愤怒而扭曲，别过一边。

罗杰斯却带着自信的微笑，露出和史蒂夫一样的白牙“我不会像哥哥那样，一口气撕开你的外衣。”听到这话，巴基的脸通红，又羞又气。  
“罗杰斯，我是你哥哥的妻子！”  
罗杰斯冷哼一声。  
“詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯。前情报处工作人员。提供了巴克男爵的情报，破格从雇佣兵提升为正式军人，但让他的一家三口惨遭抹杀。他的妻子还怀着第二个孩子。” 听到这话，巴基倒抽一口凉气。  
一点点把自己扒光还不满足？  
他还要除掉自己灵魂的遮羞布么？   
“干过这么多肮脏勾当，多少人因你而死？哥哥知道这些，你还能被他接受么？”罗杰斯毫无恐惧地反唇相讥。带着胜利的笑意，一点点地击溃自己身下的巴基。  
巴基沉默了，咬着唇，因为他所说句句属实。

衣服全被剥光，巴基比肤色更惨白的伤疤在雪白而结实的肉体上，在煤油灯的黄光下，在罗杰斯眼中有种非常下流的魅力。

自己垂涎的心上人还有多少惊喜等着自己开发呢？

像是在抚摸一件供人把玩的器物，

罗杰斯从巴基胸膛上颤抖的乳尖，抚弄摩挲到下腹部每一块紧实的肌肉。上半身所有裸露的地方都没有被放过。巴基的皮肉在颤抖。

巴基知道总有一天罗杰斯会把这些都告诉史蒂夫的，想到自己有可能被史蒂夫抛弃。巴基还沉浸在担心中，他已经被脱的一丝不挂了。罗杰斯也同样脱掉了自己的所有衣物。

“哥哥抬起的是你的左腿吧？”  
仰面躺在床上，巴基的左腿被抬起。罗杰斯还利用自己的身高和力量，把巴基的腿抬得更高了。

只有眼珠能运动的巴基看到罗杰斯从上衣口袋里取出了一个小盒子，用手指挖了一坨膏状药物，用自己修长的手指挤进了巴基体中。

另一只手则把半立的阴茎被包裹在他的手掌中，用他的大掌上下搓弄，

描绘着巴基的阴茎，缓慢地用拇指瘙刮着前端，有时则用力地挤压茎身，疯狂地榨干身下人所有的液体。沉默和安静的空气里，涌动的只是下流的体液声。

焦躁感和舒适感交互着涌向巴基。巴基仰着脖子。他咬紧的牙关想守护住快感的反应，可鼻音将这份守护破坏了“嗯嗯…”

巴基难堪地闭上了眼，可是手指的感觉更加明显了。兴许是为了促进药物吸收，上下搅动进出的手指在疯狂地将所及之地变成巴基的敏感地带。没多久，巴基的前端已经从半立变成了挺立。

融化的粘膜违背主人的意志，擅自把深入的手指勾引到更深的地方，为了快乐擅自蠕动起来。

始作俑者在好好配合着巴基的肉体，玩弄着深处。肉穴紧咬着富有挑逗性的手指。甬道翻腾着，食髓知味的肉体已经无法控制了。

巴基的腿因为被罗杰斯抱得很高，上半身的重量都寄托在左腿上。可怜的腿已经酸了。

巴基从小腿上感受到了罗杰斯的喷上去的呼吸，那个人伸出自己的舌头毫不客气地舔弄起巴基的脚踝。巴基的身体由内到外，慢慢因为发热而开始变得粉红。  
肠穴深处开始不满足于手指的刺激，画圈绞紧着罗杰斯。  
罪魁祸首当然知道这是什么信号。  
巴基的阴茎直挺挺地立着。  
视线穿过那一根形状好看的阴茎，凶猛而狰狞的性器一点点挤进巴基的体内“看啊，巴基。你终于是我的了”巴基想挪动自己的上半身躲开。“呜…不。”大腿被抬得更高，动弹不得的巴基又急又恼。

罗杰斯抱着巴基的腿，强有力的腰前后冲撞着。脚趾绷紧，大腿微微颤抖在昭告着巴基不想承认的快乐。

丈夫的弟弟带着巨大的狂喜，在激烈地肏干他。强烈的背德感让巴基耳根通红。  
交合处的水声、直冲脑门的快感、眼角余光能看见对方狰狞的性器在进出自己。

冰冷的事实甩到巴基脸上---自己在和这个人做爱。

他不想看到这个骑在自己身上的人。巴基闭上了眼。无力的自己连推开他都做不到。

他对不起自己的丈夫。  
屈辱的泪水从眼角滑到了床单上。

与灵魂相反，空气中弥漫的气味要比史蒂夫身上香得多。  
每一分每一秒都在诱惑巴基堕落。  
巴基的后穴也在欣喜地接纳这根肉棒。迎合着罗杰斯每一次撞击。巴基每一次都尝试着动腰躲开。在罗杰斯眼里只是巴基的腰在微微晃动。

巴基身上冒出薄薄的汗珠。药似乎要被排出来了。

终于可以用上自己的力气了，罗杰斯没有按紧巴基要逃脱的躯体，反而还离开了他。

随着响亮的水声，粗大赤黑的阴茎从后穴中抽出，挺立在罗杰斯结实的小腹上。

罗杰斯粗暴地翻过巴基，巴基还在庆幸终于要结束了。

力气在恢复。  
巴基还没试试自己能不能逃开，罗杰斯就牢牢地把腰部捉紧了。

从巴基背后插入了但没有抽动，而是低下腰，抱起巴基站起，双腿无法直立的巴基还背靠罗杰斯。

巴基还没有意识到发生了什么，还在沉浸于自己即将可以反抗的喜悦里，就被罗杰斯腾空抱起，用给孩子逗尿的方式，分开双腿 把粗大狰狞还带着粘液的阴茎，从下往上狠狠地钉了进去。

因为重力的缘故，好深。

真是狠心啊。  
“啊！”  
这突如其来的冲击让巴基叫出了声。  
巴基往后仰起上半身，可只是把自己的脖颈往对方嘴边送。

腾空而无法借力的状态就算药效过去又怎样。巴基还是无处借力，只能依赖罗杰斯手臂，靠在罗杰斯怀里。

后穴不自觉地绞紧，防止自己掉下去。巴基红着脸想逃，小小地扭动只能让自己的身体变得更敏感。

罗杰斯的动作实在是又深又狠，还在巴基深处的子宫口划着圈地研磨。那个敏感的地方从未遭受过如此刺激。

巴基再也控制不住自己的呻吟。  
“啊…嗯！”前端颤颤地就射出精液。听到这些，罗杰斯埋在巴基肉体里的东西又大了一圈。

恶趣味一般地大力撞击子宫口，还舔起了巴基的耳畔“喜欢这里？”巴基的内里瑟缩得更厉害了。

巴基哭叫出声“嗯…不！啊啊啊…！”

又一次释放了，不过这次只是稀薄的液体，在麻痹般的释放之后，羞耻感布满全身。

巴基在罗杰斯怀里软成一摊。  
罗杰斯抱着巴基走向卧室的墙边。巨大的器物还插在深处。罗杰斯的每一步对巴基来说就是煎熬。巨大的器物不规则地在身体里运动着。这一秒是煎熬，下一秒就是快感。

罗杰斯在墙边轻轻放下了巴基。巴基难堪地用冰凉的墙壁抑制自己情动的身体。“虽然很想看到你高潮的脸，不过你的第一次标记就是这样被压在墙上的吧？”

巴基沉默不语，不想理会这个人。

保持着插入，罗杰斯用手掌摩挲巴基的背，从下往上，把乱糟糟的头发拨开，史蒂夫的咬痕映入眼帘。

罗杰斯一下子就瞪红了眼，一遍又一遍深呼吸平复愤怒产生的颤抖，手掌的力度逐渐加大。巴基感受到了身后人在愤怒，因为自己被他用蛮力压伏，身体紧紧贴到了墙面上。

罗杰斯开始了毫不留情的律动。挑衅一般地开始刻下自己的痕迹。  
由内至外。  
像是要咬下巴基脖子后的肉，带着强烈的占有一口一口地啃向巴基。  
除了脖子还有肩膀。

疼痛让巴基咝咝抽气。  
最痛苦的不仅仅是皮肉，而是体内无可救药地在为了给罗杰斯成结准备。

子宫口已经开始分泌出更多的液体，变得更柔软松弛，等待因为结的降临变粗的阴茎。  
罗杰斯的手掌把巴基的腰拉了过来，像是要惩罚他，猛力地撞击着子宫口。  
阴茎根部开始胀大，牢牢把巴基和身后人固定在了一起。大量的精液射入了巴基的子宫。  
“啊…嗯嗯…啊啊啊”呻吟绝望地脱口，巴基知道自己逃不过了。巴基握紧拳头，指尖仿佛嵌入了手掌。  
脖颈后面没有一块好肉，在高潮时罗杰斯仍旧在伤疤之上留下了又深又狠的咬痕。

罗杰斯嘴里都是巴基的血味“我爱你。巴基。”罗杰斯终于呼唤了这个名字。罗杰斯。  
一直在偷偷观望的人终于来到了主角身边。从久远的，巴基这一家搬来这里开始，那个天真地笑着帮家人拿东西的巴基。  
他就爱上了这个可爱又可靠的人。  
可无论自己怎么靠近，巴基总是避而远之。那个人一直只在哥哥身边。  
自己靠近一步，巴基就后退一步。“巴基”这个名字，自己的哥哥喊出来得到的是巴基温和可爱的笑靥，而自己只能得到冷眼。无论怎么吸引巴基的注意，自己好像永远都得不到巴基的温情。明明和哥哥拥有一样的容貌，一样的家庭。  
现在不同了，自己呼唤这个名字时，这个人的后穴会紧紧地攀附自己，迎合自己的每一次进出。

结终于慢慢变小，罗杰斯终于愿意离开巴基的身体，可手臂还揽着疲软的巴基。把他放在了墙边。

像是昭告自己的胜利，他把自己的充满信息素的里衣盖在了巴基身上。和所有事后用信息素安抚Omega的Alpha一样，两人的关系正式确立。

他的阴茎整根都湿湿黏黏的，上面都是精液与爱液的混合液。巴基身上都是他的气味，他还把哥哥的痕迹覆盖了。看着他的杰作，他心满意足地穿上巴基的贴身衣物离开了。

打来了半桶水，在浴室里巴基神态惺忪，眼神中满是疲惫和痛苦。  
巴基用手大力揉搓着自己身上所有的痕迹，用手指疯狂地搔刮体内的精液，想要把侮辱自己肉体的东西排出去。无济于事。

他好想离开这里，但史蒂夫回来见不到自己会很失望，很痛苦吧。自己也想看到他的脸，听到他的声音。  
想听到他回来时呼唤自己巴基，然后给自己一个结实的拥抱。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 

从浴室里出来的巴基不想面对卧室的残局。空气中的两人交媾的味道还没有散去，床榻上还凌乱地散着自己的衣服，地上还撇着罗杰斯的里衣。

满满当当都是巴基的羞耻。巴基揉着太阳穴，不想重温曾经发生在自己身上的一切。随随便便找了张毯子窝在了沙发上。  
  
被凌辱，疲惫而受到打击的身体蜷缩在沙发上。  
这么多的事情让巴基实在头晕脑胀。Omega的本能悄悄作祟，让巴基沉沉地就在沙发上睡着了。底裤在睡醒的时候已经黏糊糊地晕开了，有种自己失禁的错觉。

在多重事件的打击下，巴基睡了很长时间。

巴基卧倒在沙发上，眼皮轻轻颤抖地睁开，他一抬眼就撞入他眼中的，就是不远处的那个讨厌鬼。罗杰斯已经大咧咧地坐在沙发不远处，似笑非笑地盯着他看了。明明和史蒂夫长着一样的脸，他看向自己的眼神为什么就能这么令人不悦。

屋子里还多了些不属于巴基的东西。

罗杰斯堂而皇之地就住了进来，连一点点搬东西的过度都没有，明目张胆地就入侵了巴基的生活。

像是怕巴基跑掉一般。巴基连赶走他的力气都没有。就算睡了这么久，身体却还是吃不消。而且睡在沙发上并不舒服，口干舌燥，巴基面对这个人连赶走他的话也说不出口。  
一是因为疲惫，二是因为就算自己赶走了他，第二天他还是有办法出现在自己眼前。

看到巴基醒了，罗杰斯快步走到巴基面前，俯下身直接捉住了巴基的手臂，把他从沙发上扯起。罗杰斯侵略性的味道让巴基发软。巴基并不知道，罗杰斯早就已经因为他的味道勃起了。

“罗杰斯……”  
口干舌燥的巴基哑着声音，混着嫌弃吐出这个名字。刚刚睡醒的巴基厌恶地想要挣脱开他的手。手臂纹丝不动，罗杰斯低沉地笑了。“呜…”睡眼惺忪的巴基眼中带着一点点希冀和恳求，带着一点不切实际的期望，他希望罗杰斯能放过软绵无力的自己。

可那个人径直就把他拖扯进了主卧。里面还是昨天的那个样子，凌乱不堪，还残留着昨天两人做爱的味道。床单上还留着昨天不知道是谁射上去的体液。

发情期的omega本来就很虚弱，外加空腹感让巴基被猛力地拖拽着，赤着脚，一个踉跄就在罗杰斯的推搡中倒上床。

倒在床上的巴基发出一声闷哼，罗杰斯似乎不准备再等多久。为了多一层保险，把巴基双手反剪，用准备好的皮质手铐困住了他。

  
罗杰斯把巴基摁趴在床上，自己也随之覆盖到了巴基身后。

压着巴基，性急的罗杰斯草草地把巴基的底裤扯到膝弯。

用一只手压下巴基的腰，更浓烈下流的气味直冲脑门，罗杰斯这次不决定好好脱下巴基的衣服。本能告诉自己，这个选择真的相当正确。  
  
从来没有玩弄过Omega的罗杰斯出于好奇，用双手手掌固定住巴基的臀，手掌和大拇指稍稍施加力道，羞辱巴基似的分开黏糊糊的双丘。露出了收缩着，渴望Alpha的菊蕾。后穴分泌的体液还在汩汩流出，如此下流的景象完完全全暴露在罗杰斯眼前。

气味越来越浓。

屈辱的姿势让巴基觉得自己变成了一只等待交媾的母狗。  
“不…不……”巴基的背部到臀部起了一阵阵的狼狈的颤抖。感受到了呼吸和热源靠近的巴基慌了心神，开始抗拒地扭动自己的臀部  
  
巴基的反抗换来的是更重的压制。巴基口中的拒绝罗杰斯充耳不闻  
  
为了闻到更多的气味，罗杰斯把自己的鼻尖凑了上去，用自己的手指开拓开拓着巴基深珊瑚色的后穴。巴基感受到了比手指更热更软的东西，  
“啊啊……”菊蕾得到了自己想要的东西，巴基控制不住呻吟一声。

Alpha的本能让罗杰斯忍不住把自己的舌头挤进巴基流出甜蜜体液的地方。灵巧的小舌在隔靴搔痒地舔弄着巴基的敏感的内里，一点点吸吮Omega的蜜汁。

菊蕾在回应着唇舌。巴基在心中责备着乃至怨恨着自己无法控制的肉体。不过巴基发情的肉体还是不知满足地需要罗杰斯。屁股和腰在摇晃扭动，菊蕾像是一张贪婪的嘴和身体里的软肉一起，在把罗杰斯的舌头往更深处吞。巴基的阴茎也变成了半勃。  
  
感受到了Omega身体的热情，带着轻松的笑意，罗杰斯离开了巴基的后蕾。“可爱。”Alpha忍不住转头在巴基白皙颤抖的臀上轻轻留了一个吻。  
  
原本还被充满的菊蕾一下子就空了，不满地收缩着。  
“巴基真下流。还想再吸我呢。”轻轻地羞辱巴基一句话后罗杰斯直接扶着自己的性器挤入巴基。“别急。”   
肉矛在话语刚落时就猛地劈开紧闭的深处。一点准备都没有，痛感和快感在瞬间冲向巴基的大脑。  
“唔，嗯！！” 被插入的痛感和快感交织，巴基忍不住悲鸣。上半身像只小鱼那样弹起，但很快就被大力摁倒，陷入了床榻中了。   
巴基端正的面孔稍稍因为快感扭曲，不过身体还是因为得到信息素的抚慰享受。

身后，健壮的Alpha，跪立在床上，把着巴基的腰，用赤黑色的性器，规律地挺入抽出，侵犯着巴基隐藏在白桃山丘深处的甬道。“嗯…呜”巴基随着罗杰斯的每一次深入，又轻又低地喘息着。前方的秘密花园里，巴基的阴茎已经因为Omega的反应大咧咧地勃起了，随着罗杰斯的进进出出上下晃动，磨蹭到半褪的裤子上。让巴基有些难耐。

可罗杰斯却故意打乱刚才的节奏，慢慢抽到入口，等到内里的肉刚刚瑟缩着闭合之后又猛地撞入深处分开闭合的软肉，猛力撞击。  
“啊！呵啊！”巴基的大腿紧绷，臀肉也跟着收缩。  
巴基频频喘气，好饿，手臂被绑在身后，整个人不知道是因为饥饿还是罗杰斯散发的浓郁气味而发昏。  
  
这一次进入又急又狠，巴基根本承受不住，不知道下一次自己又会被如何对待。罗杰斯又深又重地撞了几下。Omega拼劲力气，绷紧了皮肉等待下一次的进攻。可就在这时，罗杰斯却温和地，慢慢挤压巴基的内里，像是在享受Omega的收缩似的愉快地低吟。  
  
身体里异物的一直在刺激着巴基，用充满感和结结实实的挤压来提醒omega体内罗杰斯的存在感。  
  
拧着眉，闭紧眼，巴基只把罗杰斯当成了一根火辣辣的铁棒。  
可自己的前端也因为刚刚的玩弄彻底地勃起了，巴基弓着腿，悄悄地并起自己的膝盖，企图掩盖自己滴落蜜液的前端。双手反剪，无法抚慰自己，巴基小心翼翼地蹭着自己的上衣。

这些个小动作自然落在了罗杰斯眼里，本想用手再戏弄一下巴基的，但罗杰斯像是忽然想起了什么重要的事情，罗杰斯一点点难舍地从Omega温暖湿润，吸吮自己的肉穴里抽出。巴基深红的肠壁还在依依不舍地挽留他。

巴基被翻了过来。他的上衣已经被粘液沾湿了。笔直白皙，尖端还带着樱粉的阴茎上全是晶莹的体液。

罗杰斯把巴基的裤子慢慢扯了下来。被巴基洗得褪了色的长裤下，是白皙干净，笔直修长的大腿。与它形成鲜明对比的，是那一根黏糊糊的阴茎。见到巴基一副濒临射精却只能让阴茎颤颤的样子。像是发现了什么可爱的小生物，罗杰斯两眼放光，用自己的手掌捏向了巴基。

用大拇指帮着可怜的Omega。即粗暴又原始的摩擦，就那样，巴基的喘气中就带上一丝丝娇声。湛蓝的双眸悠然地看着开始有反应的巴基。想一点点地蹂躏他，这样的想法蹿上了罗杰斯的脑中。

虽然巴基能感觉到被他玩弄的屈辱感，不过还是忍不住掉进快乐的感觉中，巴基轻轻扭动腰。

可罗杰斯并不准备让他在一瞬间内达到高潮，而慢慢的，悠然的把他逼向那里。然后残忍地停止，等到巴基平复下来的时候再度重复。

直到他坚强的意志崩塌。直到他的嘴里吐出恳求。

手里的小玩意变得硬邦邦了啊。时候到了，罗杰斯掐准巴基即将射精的前夕，用大拇指和食指紧紧扣住了巴基的根部。“呜！”巴基的大腿绷紧了。

罗杰斯取出了一根红绳，绕了一圈两圈，毫不留情地捆紧了巴基勃起的前端。巴基倒抽一口冷气。

罗杰斯却惬意地把巴基的腿大咧咧的分开，用手掌压着巴基的膝窝，巴基的后穴更自然地张开了。再度进入巴基空虚的内里。没想到这样的捆绑非常有效。前方不能宣泄的巴基后门频频紧缩。

巴基拧着眉毛，他的眼角已经红了，鼻子也扭曲着。无助的呻吟从口中脱出 “嗯嗯…呜。”往手掌上施加了更大的力量，罗杰斯压上自己的身体。

双手承受着全身的压力已经麻了，双腿被罗杰斯放下的时候还保持着大张的状态。巴基觉得自己就是一只躺在解剖台上青蛙，可悲地被罗杰斯以名为快感的刀开膛破肚。

罗杰斯解开了巴基前方的绳子，精液一下子就喷射到了罗杰斯的下巴上。少数还飞溅到了他的嘴角。伸长舌头罗杰斯舔得一干二净。嘴里充满了巴基的味道。

“我给你带来了新婚礼物。”罗杰斯像是献宝一样地拿出一根细长的棒子。巴基眼睛都瞪圆了，本能地挪着身体想要逃脱，可是被Alpha捏住了刚刚射过，还没有疲软的那里。罗杰斯用身体压制住了巴基。

用拇指和食指分开了巴基的马口，巴基只能眼睁睁地看着奇怪的物件捅入自己的阴茎。身体深处有种刺刺胀胀的感觉。

罗杰斯终于带着一丝怜悯，解开了巴基的双手。握拳的手已经被压成深红。为了挣脱，这双手的手腕已经被磨红了。

罗杰斯把巴基翻到了侧面，再度进入了他。随着罗杰斯巨大的阳物一点点挤压肠道，这回的刺激让巴基惊声叫了出来。

“啊！嗯嗯！！”巴基知道为什么罗杰斯要解开他了。巴基确实不敢徒手拔出那根尿道棒。

Alpha从侧面进入了巴基，半立着上半身，从身旁偷窥着巴基的侧脸，巴基的头靠在磨红的手腕边。

饥饿感让巴基无处反抗。

在罗杰斯眼里格外让他疼惜。不过他对于自己是罪魁祸首没有任何愧疚。反而用手揽过巴基。用手掌感触着巴基轻颤的肉体，滑到巴基的胸口，指尖一掐，他往外扯弄着巴基的粉红乳尖。惹得巴基又轻轻呻吟。

到最后，巴基的乳尖已经被他扯破皮了。

乳头，后穴的刺激实在是太大了。快感让巴基起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，可是身后的罗杰斯还没有射精的迹象，巴基还在因为过度的快感颤抖着，眼神涣散。

每一次的撞击都让巴基的自尊飘远，想要宣泄的巴基只能瑟瑟地缩紧自己的甬道。  
他嘶哑着嗓子呻吟出声“啊啊…啊……”

Omega眉头紧紧地拧在了一起，眼皮紧紧地压着眼睑。

Alpha欣赏着被自己肏干的人，罗杰斯忍不住用自己的舌头勾勒巴基的耳后和脖子。轻啄着巴基因为快感鼓动的血管。用自己的舌尖感受巴基血管底下的生命力。

“呜呜…呜”手臂逐渐恢复了些许力气，巴基痛苦地挡住了自己的脸“啊啊…呵嗯……放过我。”轻颤着声音，巴基开始求饶。  
硕大的性器有技巧地玩弄着巴基的身体内部的甬道，每一个想逃过的点都被找到了。  
“这话应该是我说才对，明明是你一直在绞紧着我。”罗杰斯轻轻舔吻着巴基的耳畔，宛若情人般调情的暧昧。

不过罗杰斯这次听话了。

罗杰斯旋转着，一点点地抽出巴基前方的尿道棒。终于能够释放的巴基喷溅到了床单上。床上一片狼藉。抱紧着巴基，罗杰斯又一次把巴基灌得满满当当。因为多了精液的缘故，罗杰斯很容易就抽出来了。

“一整天都这样，你难道没有工作么？”弓着背，巴基哑声问。  
“我的家底，可以支撑我睡坏你。”罗杰斯想黏腻地揽住巴基，巴基却把他的手打到一边。扭动身躯，支着自己疲惫的腿，巴基想逃到客厅里。可是刚刚起身就被罗杰斯抱住了。

巴基的腰上传来了罗杰斯脸颊的温度。  
“饿了吧？”难得不是调笑的态度“我给你弄点吃的。”罗杰斯沉静下来的样子，还有声音，好像史蒂夫。巴基愣住了。

罗杰斯离开了巴基的温暖的肉体。从地上随便捡起一件衣服盖着巴基光溜溜的大腿。再挑一件披在身上，把巴基一个人留在了卧室里。

巴基侧躺着，思念起了史蒂夫。

时间过得飞快，巴基似乎已经适应了罗杰斯和自己同住的生活。  
他会给巴基做饭，虽然比不上史蒂夫的手艺，但是总比硬邦邦的干粮好。  
不过巴基知道那可不是什么好意，他喂饱自己的意思是什么巴基心里一清二楚。

战争时期，真丝布料做成外衣很昂贵了。一件贴身的衬衫都要用掉普通人家一年的收入，巴基不知道罗杰斯是怎么给他搞来了满满一个衣柜的真丝睡衣。

不过巴基对于这一切都不怎么领情。

巴基有时候会离开家，到山上去散散心。可是作为前情报人员的他，怎么也甩不掉跟在身后的罗杰斯。

在家中，巴基也是尽量躲着他。两人的日常只有做爱才会近距离，其他的巴基还是避而远之。自己对那个人的信息素越来越熟悉了。做爱结束后巴基都执着地睡在沙发上，虽然每一次都会在卧室苏醒。

在客厅的一角，巴基还是一如既往，警觉地盯着坐在餐桌前的罗杰斯。  
巴基搬了个小椅子，以那里作为据点。一旦罗杰斯靠近，巴基就躲得远远的。

巴基还是照旧固执地穿着水蓝的褪色长裤，裤脚已经破洞了。靠在那里时不时地看看报纸，时不时地偷瞄罗杰斯。顺着巴基警戒的目光，那个男人还在餐桌前悠然地喝着咖啡。

可巴基还是一副风声鹤唳草木皆兵的样子。

每一天的报纸巴基都不会错过。

因为报纸的最后一页，全是阵亡士兵名单。按着首字母。巴基找到了自己的家乡。颤抖着手一个个地指着，仔仔细细地盯着每一个名字，每一个字母。没有史蒂夫的名字！送了一口气。但看到报纸上最后一句——以下城市还有阵亡将士正在统计，指尖慢慢停在了金伯利上。  
巴基面色沉重，心脏在狂跳着，看完报纸，巴基想去教堂外边看看阵亡战士的名单是否更新。在起身的一瞬间，呼吸停住了。屁股里分泌的体液忽然从身体深处涌了出来，感觉到自己底裤湿了。巴基径直走进了浴室，半褪下裤子，盯着自己晕开水渍的内裤。

巴基脑子里都是史蒂夫。明明过去这么久了，为什么自己还是一封信都没有收到呢？自己也问过罗杰斯，可是无论自己怎么套话，罗杰斯都不会告诉自己。

坐在浴室的椅子上，巴基盯着史蒂夫留下的牙刷。眼角划过一颗泪珠，他好想念那个温柔的男人。

罗杰斯跟到了自己身后，不知道什么时候挨在了浴室门框上，用鼻腔发出了似乎在取笑他的反应的声音。  
  
巴基还没转过头，罗杰斯此时却快步走上前，捂住了巴基的眼睛。

用他当初欺骗巴基的声色，说出了他一直偷学的哥哥话语。自己一直在追逐巴基的背影，但自己想要的，是他的表情。  
可是连背影，自己每次都会晚一步，差一点，怎么都追不上。  
他的哥哥却很轻松地做到了，明明是同胞兄弟，容貌相同，能力相近。

记忆深处，他的哥哥每次一说这些话，巴基总会露出真挚又可爱的笑脸。  
自己就算穷尽一生，也没有机会让他变成这样的吧。过去那个偷听的自己，鹦鹉学舌。现在这个狡猾的自己，趁虚而入。

“巴基，欢迎回来。”  
“巴基，我们一起去打猎吧。我们来做烤鹿。”  
“小心身后，别受伤了。”  
“好兄弟，你终于回来了。”  
“巴基，我爱你。”  
“詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，你愿意嫁给我么？”  
装成哥哥，罗杰斯吐出了自己最想，也最不敢对巴基说的话。他知道巴基不爱自己，但哪怕是被厌恶也好，他也想留在巴基身边，守着他，爱着他。

巴基此时已泪流满面。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

下身又勃起了，今天的巴基还在看着报纸，关注着战场上的一举一动。罗杰斯一旦看到自己这副样子，就会扑向自己的。遮遮掩掩地走进了浴室里，锁上门， 坐在马桶上，巴基把手伸向了自己的下体。

在底裤里突出了自己的阴茎形状，隔着底裤，巴基没有技巧地揉搓着。  
粗糙的布料此时带来的不是不适感，而是一种刺激。

觉得自己变成了一只刚刚学会自慰的猴子，用自己的手掌焦虑地想要让自己得到快感。借着粗糙的底裤让自己舒服。

稍稍摩擦了几下，射出的精液就把底裤弄脏了。把脱掉的底裤甩在脚边，巴基的手掌就急不可耐地抚慰上了前端。后穴也开始欲求不满地收缩。

腾出了另一只手来抚慰菊蕾。自己体内软软的肠肉攀爬到了巴基手指上，不知疲惫地吞着巴基的指尖。借助润滑的透明体液，巴基的手指可以走到了更深的地方。巴基的脚底传来地面的冰凉，身体里还是在着火。

巴基奋力地扣住自己的手指，在前面做活塞运动，后面的手指在上下戳弄自己的菊蕾。浴室里，巴基的耳边尽是自己的喘息和玩弄后庭的声音。

手指都被自己的体液泡皱了，身体还是不满足。

自己怎么样也学不来罗杰斯忽轻忽重的抚摸，这个想法突然跑到脑子里。巴基吓了一跳。  
像是感受到了这个讯号，自己的浴室传来了门被打开的声音。啧，是罗杰斯。那个人玩着手上的钥匙，挨在门边居高临下地看着自己。

眼神里尽是亵弄。

高大健壮的男人看到自己的丑态，嘴角带着笑意三两步就跨到自己跟前，蹲了下来。把自己的手拨开，一口含住了巴基的前端，深深地吞了进去。

被舌头和咽喉有技巧地夹击，又湿又热的包裹让巴基承受不住，自己的脚趾抠着地面。  
可自尊还是让巴基咬紧牙关。

口上的玩弄还不能达到自己目的。

罗杰斯知道巴基想要的东西。于是把手穿过了马桶垫和巴基的大腿侧面，取代了巴基的手指。  
修长的手指慢慢往上勾，挤入了巴基体内的热源。巴基用手背遮住自己的嘴唇。

恶趣味地揉弄嫩嫩的臀肉。大手揉搓着，巴基体内分泌的爱液滴滴答答地落入水中。

罗杰斯口戏的声音在浴室里回响，罗杰斯稍稍在巴基身上施加力度，这下子巴基逃不出罗杰斯掌心了，被前后夹击着。

前方Alpha的咽喉又湿又热，在抽动着挤压巴基的性器，后方的臀部能感受到罗杰斯的一举一动。手掌有力地收拢巴基颤抖的臀，带动着连接后穴的皮肉，力道适中地间接按压穴口。

巴基的肠穴分泌的液体从内里溢到了边沿，被罗杰斯抹到了其他地方。

罗杰斯不紧不慢地沿着臀的圆弧把手指滑进去，刚在穴口试探着，后穴就贪婪地违背主人的冷漠，热情地迎接指尖。收缩着想要更多。

罗杰斯上方的Omega此时还在咬紧牙关，气息不稳，并不像自己的身体那样直接。见此情形，Alpha加强了自己的攻势。穴口已经很软了，于是，他把手指三根一根根没入巴基体内，一下子就找到了Omega的前列腺，上下翻搅。

再也无法忍受快感的夹击，巴基抖着腰，射了出来。巴基的精华被罗杰斯尽数饮下。在马桶上结束了黏腻的口淫，罗杰斯把巴基从马桶上拉起，把他扶进了卧室。

靠在了今天刚刚叠好的被子上，巴基看着男人进入自己的身体。身体的神经可能麻木了吧。连一根手指都动不了。

泡在Alpha的荷尔蒙里，胸部沉重得喘不过气，下身也像灌了铅似的沉重。 

明明已经射过几次了，还变成了这个样子。一如既往，巴基在放空自己，转移注意力。

知道即将有Alpha进入自己，身体欢愉不已。下体分泌的粘液又增加了，仿佛刚刚滴入马桶里的不存在。

被巨大的性器分开躯体，巴基抓紧身下的床单。  
罗杰斯把巴基岔开的大腿搭到自己的腰侧面。巴基的菊蕾一感受到热源，就战栗着张开了。  
“巴基……今天特别有感觉……”

仰着头，伸长脖颈，巴基喘着粗气，什么都没听进去。身体发热的巴基觉得自己深处地狱。但很快，像是潮水退却一般，身体慢慢地缓和下来。因为渴求的肉体开始被满足了。  
盯着巴基漂亮的绿色眼睛，罗杰斯更用力地推进下肢，探到巴基身体里更深的地方。  
毫不费力就把Alpha狰狞的性器吞到了深处  
“呜嗯……”巴基发出满足的喟叹。  
在抽出的美妙触感中，为了享受更长时间巴基的身体就追上去。Omega没力气的双腿不受控制，软软地勾着罗杰斯的腰，生怕他脱离自己太远太久。

两人的节奏慢慢调和，可是Alpha却在规律的运动之中穿插了横向的摇晃，“呜…不行…啊啊…”巴基忍不住啜泣出声。身体里带来苦闷感的炽热性器，在绝妙的配合下令巴基陷入疯狂的境地。

Alpha轻笑一声，低头含住了巴基因为快感挺立的乳尖。  
巧妙地用牙齿轻咬，有些破皮了，巴基因为前方的微微疼痛想要逃离上半身。为了安抚自己给巴基带来疼痛，舌尖又软软地舔上了破皮的地方。微妙的痛感和快感混杂在一起巴基要崩溃了。

痛感让巴基找到了一点点理智，罗杰斯也松开了自己的乳尖。找准空档，巴基挺起身想要逃，罗杰斯等着的就是巴基刚刚起身的那一瞬。巴基刚要脱离背后的靠垫，就被罗杰斯压制住了。“嗯……”巴基闷哼一声，心中不忍咋舌，他是故意的。

“呜呜……”巴基忍不住悲鸣，那个男人把硕大的性器挤压得更深。罗杰斯更过分地把巴基禁锢在自己和靠垫之间。

这次发情比往常要严重得多了， 不管怎么侵犯，巴基的阴茎仍旧挺立着，一握紧精液就喷了出来。罗杰斯只是用食指和拇指围成一个圆，一上下滑动，巴基的后穴就随之战战栗栗地绞紧后穴的性器。

用自己的身体压在巴基身上，此时的巴基眼神涣散，生理性的眼泪让绿色的眸子蒙上一层水雾。在罗杰斯眼中，像是清晨泛起白雾的湖水，清澈美丽，倒映出自己的灵魂。不由自主，罗杰斯轻轻吻向巴基的眼角。  
把他抱紧，自己的胸口感受到了巴基心脏的跳动，耳边是巴基的呼吸。

两人一起攀入高峰。巴基的精液把两人的小腹搞得一团糟。

被从正面灌入了满满当当的精液。随着罗杰斯撤出巴基，粗壮的性器上都是粘液和精液的混合物。射进去的东西正滴滴答答地从巴基的合不拢的地方漏了出来。

这一次的身体没有像往常一样痉挛了。  
巴基从床上起身，后穴承受不住Alpha射进去的精液，和其他液体一起从身体里漏了出来。  
量不是很大，巴基拿起一件衣服就往身上套。

盯着巴基黏糊糊的屁股，罗杰斯吹了声口哨。换来的只是巴基的白眼以及巴基重重甩上厕所门的巨响。浴室里，巴基把手指塞入自己的后庭，小腹用力，用清水洗干净自己。久违的，自己的身体很轻松，再也没有昏昏沉沉的了。仿佛是从一个很长的梦里睡醒，神清气爽。翻出自己的病例和自己每天的记录，他想去问问医生自己到底怎么了，没想到，罗杰斯罕见地没有粘着自己。

躺在卧室的床上，罗杰斯知道在巴基渴求自己，心情大好。巴基还是嘴硬。  
他甚至有些恶毒地希望哥哥就死在战场上。  
自己这段时间一直在挑选合适的地方。那里已经在装修了，过段日子就把巴基接走。  
难得地，他让巴基出去走走，自己一个人在家里感受着巴基的痕迹。

翻过身，看着巴基睡乱的地方，罗杰斯享受地嗅着空气中两人交媾过后的气味。  
巴基的味道越来越甜了。

身为Alpha的自己感觉到了巴基愈演愈烈的欲望， 催情剂毕竟是会伤害Omega身体的东西。他在两个月前就停用了。可巴基面对他还是有着发情时的状态。

巴基的四角底裤上，为了交媾而分泌的体液晕成了深深浅浅的椭圆。  
盯着巴基被自己扒下的底裤，忍不住把他的底裤拿到自己的鼻尖来嗅。巴基的味道好棒。

巴基的抑制剂早就吃完了，他中途收到的包裹和信件都被自己拦了下来。署名全是一个叫厄金斯的人，想让巴基吃到药物而脱离自己？做梦。

为了度过每一次不规律的发情，巴基不得不和自己做爱。不过，巴基很不喜欢自己帮他脱衣服。

每一次巴基转过身，在卧室的角落里背对着自己。脱下底裤，露出白嫩可爱的臀，罗杰斯真想冲过去就扑倒他。当然，每次也都疯狂地想想。自己上一次这么干过，就被巴基用手肘给撞得鼻青脸肿。

自己败给了愚蠢的本能，忘了自己已经很久没有用过催情剂了。

=====

盯着浴室的镜子，看着脖颈上的咬痕。巴基每一次都为自己的纵欲而难堪。受不了快感的碾压，自己无意识地逃脱，所以自己身上还有被罗杰斯压制住的痕迹。

被快乐麻痹的大脑已经苏醒，下肢还在隐隐作痛。自己决不能这样出门。

巴基觉得自己没有任何活气。自己被罗杰斯看管着，很少出门，肤色苍白无力。因为每天不知道什么时候发情，身体不知道什么时候发热，饮食也是有一顿没一顿。每天都在担心史蒂夫，脸上找不出一丝血色。

发情的迹象好转了很多。博士就有提醒过自己，发情期的荷尔蒙是有周期的。总有一天是峰值。尤其是像巴基这样，从来没有经历过发情的隐性Omega。压制太久欲望反噬躯体。身体是会承受不住的。发热、心悸的情况越来越严重就要放弃抑制剂了。一旦心率过快，心脏骤停，有些Omega甚至会在发情期猝死。

自己现在好受多了但还是要去看看医生。 

看着自己身上的痕迹，巴基翻找自己的长袖。还有自己的钱、病历。翻找自己辛辛苦苦存下的钱，翻遍了都没有找到。

钱已经被罗杰斯拿走了，可恶的小偷还在悠哉地享受咖啡。好在自己的裤子里还有一点点钱，应该可以支撑起他的看诊。

自己的情况很特殊，巴基想去最好的医院看看，捏着自己口袋里不多的钱。无助又无奈地在医院门口踱步，叹了口气，扭头进了一家小巷里的诊所。

开着诊所的是个年老的护士，兴许是太偏僻了，诊所里人不多。

巴基开口就说需要就诊，还是一个Omega。  
“您的Alpha呢？”老护士头也没抬，眯着眼看着自己手中的病历。  
“他在前线，四个月前去的。”问起自己的Alpha，巴基的眼神里带着一丝光。  
“愿他平安。”老护士听他絮絮叨叨地说了这么多症状，从抽屉里摸出来一个小杯，“你先去做个尿检吧。”  
巴基把自己的尿液放在了台上，从柜子里拿出验孕棒，撕开放入尿液中。

慢慢等待的老护士才开始打量起面前的Omega。

面前的Omega和往常来就诊的孕妇不同。老护士简单地测量了一下体重和血压，还有腰围，撑着老花镜看了看标准对照表。这个Omega都低于孕期Omega的正常水平。

巴基垂着头，脸色苍白，穿着褪色、陈旧的长袖，小心翼翼地遮起自己的手腕。老护士的儿子也去了战场，四个月前去的。护士不知道这个憔悴的Omega到底经历了什么，更不敢去想象。那些都是病人的隐私。

“你怀孕了。”老护士盯着慢慢变色的试纸。  
“真的么？！”听到了自己怀孕的消息，垂着头的Omega激动又欣喜，难以掩盖自己心中的情绪。难能可贵地笑了。是自己和史蒂夫的孩子么？听说第一次发情的受孕几率很高的。

开心地把钱放在桌上，巴基想要快点写信，告诉史蒂夫。

老护士只是沉默地喝了一口茶，凭她多年的经验，面前的Omega就算是健康的状态，以他的腰围，无论怎样都不可能是四个月。不过只要病人不问，自己就不答。

\---  
罗杰斯跟着巴基走了一路，顺便来到自己线人这里拿走史蒂夫寄给巴基的信。  
巴基每一次的信件都会被自己拦截，就算信件石沉大海，他还是会给史蒂夫写信。

信里对自己只字不提。  
那样也好。

远远地，巴基带着笑意从诊所出来。从一个老眼昏花的护士那里偷点病历并不难。看着自己手里巴基怀孕的报告，罗杰斯实在是喜出望外。孕期发情可是要比往常的发情可怕的，巴基这下就更没法离开自己了。记下了巴基的各项数据，罗杰斯发现巴基现在只怀孕了三个月。

他以为自己怀的是哥哥的孩子吧？真可笑，如果告诉他事实，他到底会怎样呢？

给巴基买了不少补充营养的东西，罗杰斯还是幸灾乐祸地回家了。

可是一进门，家里人不少。巴基身着殉葬的白衣，抱着衣服在哭泣。有几个妇女还在安慰他。当地的牧师也劝他节哀顺变。

自己的哥哥，自己唯一的情敌，死了。

罗杰斯不是不知道家乡殉葬的传统，但是殉葬不是强制的，每一个“寡妇”还有一个星期的时间考虑再嫁。村子里的壮丁牺牲了，寡妇们当即改嫁到其他人家里了。

罗杰斯也挤出了鳄鱼的眼泪，傍晚，人陆陆续续地走了。“巴基，没事吧？”罗杰斯难能地温情了起来，搂紧了巴基的肩。“冷静冷静。你还有我啊。”带着力道，罗杰斯摇晃着巴基的肩，此时的罗杰斯终于发觉了巴基的不对劲，巴基变成了一个没有表情的人偶，被绝望充满。

“金伯利崖。”巴基眼神涣散，并没有注意到罗杰斯露出的，和史蒂夫无二的着急表情。巴基还是自顾自地说着“传说，新娘身着白衣，接受殉葬，就能在阴间和爱人重聚。”  
“你忘了么？你不是一个人，现在怀孕了啊！”巴基的眼珠终于转到了罗杰斯身上。“我想带着孩子去见他。和他的父亲团聚。”

“你和哥哥的孩子？”怒火让罗杰斯再也无法冷静，他扭曲着表情，咆哮到“那是我和你的孩子，你想带着我的孩子去给我哥送死么？！”瞪红了眼，罗杰斯的身躯因为气愤而颤抖。“你！詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯，腰围只有27英寸，四个月的Omega的腰围是31英寸！！”

“做爱了这么久，你感觉到了吧？我们两人是命定伴侣，你却从来都没有正视过我……从我见到你的第一眼，你，一直以来，一如既往地爱着的只有哥哥。对我的只有冷眼和防备，我忍了。可是现在，你怀着我的孩子，你愿意选择殉情，选择死亡也不选择我么？你现在要带着我的孩子去死？去给我的哥哥陪葬？”

“我……”巴基辩解的话卡在了喉咙里，因为他说的话都是事实。

罗杰斯再也没有了往日的神态自若，脖子和脑门上的青筋暴起，罗杰斯像是一只咆哮的狮子。

“既然如此，我怎样对待你都无所谓了吧？”怒火中烧的罗杰斯，跨到了巴基面前。Alpha愤怒的情绪很好地通过荷尔蒙散发出来。心脏的痛苦和窒息感一下子就来了。

巴基根本做不出什么像样的抵抗，就被罗杰斯拖进了卧室里。

“我要让你认清事实！过来！”巴基被罗杰斯揪着衣领拖进了卧室，罗杰斯三两下就把贴在等身镜上的报纸撕扯下来。把巴基狠狠地压了上去。

两只手指勾住腰带，猛地往下，就扯把巴基的裤子和底裤扯下，象征纯洁灵魂衣物落在地面变成一片雪白。  
没有润滑，没有爱抚，罗杰斯就闯入了巴基的后穴。罗杰斯狰狞的性器在翻搅着巴基狭隘敏感的甬道。

好痛，巴基苦闷的表情在申诉着不争的事实。尽管如此，在执着的反复搅弄之下，伴随着疼痛和屈辱，一种奇妙的感觉涌起。

可是，，取而代之的是一种酥麻感。聚集在了自己的下半身上，巴基就在这种及其屈辱的状态下勃起了。心中的痛苦和窒息都消失了

贯穿他，责备他，折磨他，一切正如罗杰斯所做的，巴基难堪地呻吟起来。

“啊啊啊……”巴基惊讶于自己的反应，自己叫出声来了？不要，不要这么舒服。不要被自己嫌恶的人搞成这样。比起肉体深处的苦闷，巴基更多的是悲哀。可身体很快地就接受了，荷尔蒙让身体不由自主地开始分泌润滑液。滴滴答答地从两人的结合处落下来。

“你应该，很舒服了吧？”并不是着急地享乐，罗杰斯慢慢地用前端碾压着巴基变得敏感的内里。巴基哆嗦着下肢，想要逃脱，可是他已经被罗杰斯封锁在了墙壁与镜面之间。

罗杰斯把巴基想要贴到镜面的下体扣在手中。他爆发性的肌肉给予了巴基麻痹般地重压。  
巴基拼命挣扎。扭动的腰只是在讨好罗杰斯。两人紧紧连接的下体，让巴基只能着喘。

巴基抠着墙面，妄想用指尖的痛感来让自己清醒。但一扭动身体，身后的器物又狠狠地贯穿到深处。舒服地让人发颤。为什么可以这么有感觉。

感受到巴基频频因为舒服而收缩的后穴，罗杰斯挺动自己的腰，忍不住自嘲。“我就这里还有用处。”轻轻地啄着巴基的耳垂，舔着巴基的耳郭。

可是巴基却把眼睛紧闭着，躲到一旁。这个小动作让罗杰斯稍稍平复的怒气又从脚底涌到脑门。罗杰斯恼怒到想要啃下巴基的耳垂，嘴里充斥的都是巴基血的腥味。

“史蒂夫……救我…”疼痛巴基嘶哑着声音，像是一只脆弱而濒死的猎物，无助地向着已经不存在的人求救。

“你叫一个死人做什么？！”这样只是给罗杰斯火上浇油。“你给我看清楚！”罗杰斯扯起巴基后脑的头发，强迫他看向镜子。“是我，让你的屁股变得湿哒哒；是我，一直在睡你；是我，让你怀孕！全部都是我，和我哥哥无关。”

带着惩罚的狠劲，罗杰斯用自己躯体的力量操弄着巴基。“不……！不要”   
“别撒谎了，你的身体最爱的果然是我。”罗杰斯伸向巴基的下身，大力地掐着巴基的前端。“舒服吧？你最喜欢我这样了。”和捏着下身的力道不同，罗杰斯在巴基的耳朵温柔低喃。

从身后紧紧贴着巴基，罗杰斯还是执着地给予巴基所谓的爱意。“我真的好爱你，求你分一点点你的目光给我，看看我好么？。”

“你能你生下我的孩子就够了。”罗杰斯甜腻地低语“不要讨厌我，求你，我想好好珍惜你，更温柔地对你，像哥哥对你的那样”可他怀里的Omega对的他温情告白置若罔闻。巴基冷冰冰地、还是和往常一样把脸别过一边，半晌才吐出一句“快点完事吧。”

罗杰斯痛苦地闭上眼，按着巴基说的在巴基体内快速进出着，逼着自己早早射精。

其实巴基的脑子被搅弄成了一团浆糊——史蒂夫的死，自己的怀孕，快感的冲击，自己对罗杰斯的欲望……

垂着自己的眼睑，不知道自己是悲哀还是痛苦，巴基无助又无用的眼泪在镜子上爬出了一条缓慢而浑浊的痕迹。

在久远的中学生物课，在自己耳边飘过的男性Omega不能堕胎，如今应验到了自己身上。  
只有自己的死，孩子的存在才能抹杀。

过度的羞耻和丧偶的痛苦让巴基选择死亡，自己不想诞下自己愚行的后果，可是又有另外的声音在拉扯着自己的意志——肚子里的孩子很无辜。兴许这个时候它已经在自己的身体里长出了手指，四肢。是它让自己变成了这个样子。

而且自己不得不承认，罗杰斯和史蒂夫长得实在是太像太像了。可以说，两人性格的天壤之别是两人唯一的区别。史蒂夫死了，如果生下他，自己也能看到和史蒂夫很相似的孩子。抱着这样的期待，巴基陷入了考虑的同时也沉沉地昏睡过去。

清理干净在浴室里睡着的巴基，把他放在了卧室，罗杰斯回到了客厅。  
自己明天就派人接走巴基。在那之前，把哥哥的遗物埋在这里吧。拿起自己哥哥的遗物，上面还残留着自己Omega的气息，罗杰斯却在巴基的信息素里闻到了一丝丝墨水的味道。一点点地把衣物理得平整。罗杰斯发现了不对劲的地方。

拿出小刀隔开了最里侧的口袋，上面是自己哥哥留给自己的一句话“带他走。照顾他。”  
罗杰斯嗤之以鼻，都是废话。

罗杰斯回到卧室，拿出了自己第一次给巴基的蜡烛。那是催眠用的熏香。像是要避开令他及其厌恶的所有，罗杰斯当即叫来了车。把巴基带走了。

第二天一早，巴基睁眼看见的是垂坠着的深红帘帐，以为自己还是在梦中。自己的腰上感受到了罗杰斯手臂的重量。不是梦。自己身上还穿着殉葬时的衣服。

罗杰斯只是换了一个地方睡自己。  
窗外的景致全然陌生。  
巴基知道这回自己逃不掉了。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

巴基和这个国家一样逃不掉自己不想要的结局。  
这个国家那些漫天飞舞的宣传纸片、在学生们徒劳地游行中结束了。战败的消息传遍了大街小巷。巴基从仆人那里听来的消息。

宁静祥和社区，白天能知道彩霞的颜色，晚上远方只能看见昏黄的灯火。明明外面在打仗，这里却如此平静。

这是巴基每天坐在窗前看到的。精致而美丽的街区和外边凄惨的氛围截然不同，仿佛这里一直是和平而安静的。偶尔能看到反抗的学生们稀稀拉拉地跑过自己的眼下，过了不久那些学生都消失了，仿佛没有出现过。

那个整天玩弄自己的人财力真的并非他所能想象。  
富人的街区是罗杰斯为巴基量身定制的死寂囚笼。

巴基早早地就醒了，坐在窗前，用自己的额头挨在冷冷的玻璃上，期盼哪天能够看到那个熟悉的身影出现在远处路灯旁。

淡金色的朝阳明明是让人心里充满温馨感的东西，可是巴基的心仍旧被痛苦冰封。  
他心爱的史蒂夫，就算还活着一定是在被追捕被通缉吧？要么就是死在了血肉横飞的战场上，成为无名尸骨中的一个。

而自己背叛了他，肚子里是自己愚行的后果。自己的良知一直在谴责自己。  
巴基的眼睑前是扇状睫毛投下的阴影，频繁的胎动让巴基皱起了眉头。吸收自己养分长成的胎儿越来越有存在感。越是想要忘记，那些与罗杰斯的种种更加鲜明。

痛苦让巴基绞紧了自己的手指。巴基无法去憎恨这个无辜的孩子。

内心受到的打击实在是太大，虽然食物的分量只增不减，但巴基的体重一直在往下掉。唯一有变化的就是自己的腹肌不见了，变成了带着弧度的平坦。

上天似乎感受到了他的心情，自己期盼已久的人出现了！路灯底下的身影虽然裹得严严实实，但是那个体魄和神态自己永远都不会认错！！

是史蒂夫！！

狂喜让巴基从窗台三两步就冲到房间门外“巴基先生？”一直看管Omega的女仆从未见到这个样的巴基。还没反应过来，就被巴基打晕了。巴基把管家也一并击晕了，

从楼上匆匆忙忙地跑了下来，冲刺到史蒂夫身边。

巴基一下子就飞到史蒂夫怀里。  
“对不起……”史蒂夫看到如此憔悴的爱人，口中脱出的第一句话竟然是道歉。见到如此狼狈的史蒂夫，巴基则紧紧地抱住他。“你没有做错任何事，不要道歉，所有的事都不用，不用的。”

史蒂夫想要让巴基走。这种想法，因为爱而强烈。而现在他唯一能做的事，就是用温暖，强壮的手臂紧紧的抱住他，让他感觉到安全。可是史蒂夫自己连自己的安全都保护不了。他只能徒劳地，无助地和巴基相拥。

失而复得的喜悦让人落泪。

捧着巴基的脸颊，哪怕他自己也眼含热泪，史蒂夫还是一遍又一遍地亲吻着巴基的眼角，一点点地用唇瓣来带走巴基的泪水“为什么会被罗杰斯困住了？是因为钱么？你可以出卖我，拿那些悬赏我的钱吧。只要，只要你可以自由。”

“不是钱的问题。”巴基喃喃地回答着史蒂夫。松开了史蒂夫捧着脸颊的手。巴基无论如何都无法告诉他自己怀孕的事。巴基的绿眸微垂，手掌依依不舍地把史蒂夫的指尖移开。像是要逃避现实一般，谎言脱口而出。“要有人来了，你快走吧。”史蒂夫立刻警觉地张望着，把鸭舌帽一扣“来这里找我。”往巴基手里塞了一张纸条就走了。上面是地址。

攥着纸条，巴基一跑回楼下就撞到了罗杰斯怀里。巴基眼疾手快地把纸条塞到了口袋里。  
罗杰斯一眼就识破了。一直在观察二人的罗杰斯，钳住了巴基的手腕“我叫他别来了，为什么还是控制不住呢？”罗杰斯叹了口气，声音里满是虚伪的无奈。

巴基那双澄澈的绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，一言不发，罗杰斯知道拦不住。于是把他的手松开了。难得今天自己腾出了时间。新政权的建立，让自己不得不去拓宽新的人脉，忙于应酬酒会。今天终于有时间来陪伴巴基。

“陪伴”当然是指在床笫间的了。巴基被拖拽着到了卧室，罗杰斯碍于巴基肚子里的孩子，不敢有什么大动作。作为孩子的父亲，他觉得巴基和自己已经木已成舟。罗杰斯的心情愉悦不已。

他很喜欢挨在巴基的肚子上听听孩子的动静。紧紧揽着巴基，仿佛自己就拥有他。每次摸够了，吻够了才开始把注意力转移到巴基身上。

这次也不例外。

找到目标的巴基只想快点结束。孕期发情让自己的屁股湿湿黏黏的。体液缓缓从身体里漏到内裤上很恶心。空气里都是罗杰斯的气味，鼻腔里都是这个味道让内裤的情况更加严峻。肚子里的孩子也因为感受到了父亲的信息素动静更大了。巴基的眉毛几乎都要拧到了一起。

太久没有和罗杰斯亲热，信息素的刺激让的身体战栗。靠在垫子上，巴基只想把衬衣的扣子赶紧解开，可双手颤颤地使不上劲。让人很是焦躁。

“做吧。”明明是情人间的对话，巴基的声音却冷得可怕。“这么着急么？”罗杰斯明知故问。手掌还在摩挲着巴基的腹部，发现腹部的凸起，还用指尖点着孩子顶起的圆。感受到了巴基焦虑的情绪，他没有任何要帮忙的意思，反而手头上的动作慢了下来。

“想要快的话，那就主动点咯。”罗杰斯欣赏着巴基的窘迫，眼神里尽是玩味。  
小小地啧了一声，巴基把眼睛撇过一边，不想看见这个人。可手上还是动作起来，慢慢地在罗杰斯的视线下脱掉了底裤。

巴基把脸别过一边，缓缓地分开自己的双腿，蠕动着嘴唇想说“求你。。”可到头来巴基也只是动了动嘴唇。

罗杰斯其实早就被巴基的味道而勃起了，他也没法戏弄巴基太久。能当着自己的面脱掉底裤已经很有进步了。跪立在床上，罗杰斯的身影覆盖住了巴基，把他的腿分得更开，变成了一个大大的M。

感受到了罗杰斯的靠近，余光瞟到了那个进出自己身体无数次的阳具，看到这么粗壮的东西巴基还是想往后躲。罗杰斯当即捧住巴基往后挪的屁股，带着不由挣扎的力道掰到了面前。

用自己勃起的器具轻轻戳弄着巴基的菊蕾。刚刚一接触，菊蕾就欢喜地蠕动想要把罗杰斯吞进去了。可是罗杰斯偏偏不让巴基满意。

不知道何时被进入的菊蕾瑟缩着，阴茎前端刚刚进入一点点就退出了，慢慢地磨着巴基的意志。就在巴基分神的时候没入到底，如此突如其来“呜！！”巴基惊叫一声，阴茎当即飞溅出了快乐的证明。

似是要让巴基的快感更上一层楼，罗杰斯铆足了劲让巴基被快感强烈冲击。   
让前端的伞状轻轻勾着巴基穴口后的薄薄嫩肉，之后再重重地闯进去。“嗯嗯…啊啊！…”一次又一次巨大的冲击让巴基呻吟出声。沉沦的背德让巴基羞耻，可罗杰斯的动作把巴基送到了天堂。

大腿内侧的肌肉绷紧着，被罗杰斯的双臂逼紧在垫子和他之间，只能大张着腿下流地接受另一个人的阴茎，阳具无与伦比的存在感让巴基无助地抠着垫子。心里满满当当都是不要。

罗杰斯终于愿意稍稍放过了巴基，速度稍稍放缓了。谁知，罗杰斯把双臂抽开了之后进到巴基更深的地方。“呜！”巴基轻轻呻吟了一声。

罗杰斯用指尖掐捏着巴基的乳头。轻轻拧着，罗杰斯的指尖湿润了。巴基这个时候的身体慢慢地为婴儿分泌乳汁。虽然量不大，但是在罗杰斯的玩弄下，巴基的前胸已经被弄得湿乎乎的。

罗杰斯还是在黏腻地爱抚乳头，然后把湿润的手指往嘴里放“很奇妙的味道呢。不过有你身上的味道。”罗杰斯喃喃地说着，有些迷恋地轻轻啄着巴基的乳头。巴基难堪地想要躲开，可是被罗杰斯牢牢按住了。

终于尝够了味道，罗杰斯松开了巴基。手指还停留在巴基绷紧的小腹上，把上面的精液涂抹到各个地方。

也许是保持微微抽动太久了，罗杰斯一大开大合地进出着巴基，巴基的眼角即刻就渗出了泪。  
快感让巴基觉得身体轻飘飘的。“啊…啊啊！呜……”在律动中加入了左右晃动，巴基一下子就啜泣出声。

就在这种即将射精的时候，为了让巴基更加绞紧自己，罗杰斯恶劣地捏起了巴基的阴茎前端，用拇指堵住马眼。稍加力道，瞬间精液就从指腹中飞溅到床单上。在巴基沉溺的夹弄中，罗杰斯灌满了巴基。慢慢地从巴基身上撤退。

床上的巴基眼神涣散，睫毛被眼泪浸湿了。靠在垫子上，弱弱地喘息。胸膛上尽是被罗杰斯捏出的乳汁。一部分精液迸到了他粉红色的乳头上，大部分都落在了他的小腹和胸膛。从他合不拢的那里，Alpha的精液正在往外淌。

巴基整个人黏糊糊的，衣衫不整。勉勉强强地从床上起身，屁股里的精液以及其他液体一下子就在自己大腿内侧留下了污浊的痕迹。顾不上恶心，巴基就跑进了侧卧的浴室——除了做爱，巴基都会离那个人远远的。

听到了巴基的动静，罗杰斯知道巴基要去找哥哥。不过无论巴基对自己的哥哥感情如何，巴基和自己孩子都有了，孩子和他只能在自己身边。孩子不可能跟着巴基去投奔自己那个颠沛流离，下一秒不知生死的哥哥。巴基的身体更加不允许他这样做。

哥哥，是我赢了。罗杰斯脸上带着快意的笑。感情真的如此珍贵么？自己正是那个用肉体、血缘、孩子……种种手段来给巴基套住枷锁的人。

清理干净自己，巴基跑到客厅，把女仆和管家摆在了沙发上。巴基仓促地扯下女仆的丝巾，裹在自己的脖子上。披上一件夹克就走。

自由的空气让巴基很是愉悦，能够见到爱人的喜悦让巴基久违地笑了。四处打听，不知疲惫地跑了好久，终于打听到了史蒂夫的公寓。

非常顺利地一路冲到了史蒂夫在的六楼，巴基的脸上因为疾走和跑步脸上泛起了红潮。

把门打开，一脸惊喜的史蒂夫幸福地抱紧巴基。巴基则直接把自己的唇瓣递了上去。相恋相思的恋人唇齿交叠。巴基的舌头甚至忍不住勾起了史蒂夫的。

恨不得把自己的身体都贴上去，巴基用手勾着史蒂夫。自己期待已久的人终于回来了，巴基要把罗杰斯的所有痕迹都抹去。

“来吧，做吧！”孕期发情的热意让巴基把史蒂夫往卧室带。他脸上的笑意实在是温馨，史蒂夫没有拒绝的理由。

巴基的舌头勾着史蒂夫的，同时他也被史蒂夫搂紧。迫不及待地解开皮带，除去底裤，把史蒂夫压倒。巴基用自己的鼻尖蹭着史蒂夫的。

巴基大胆地跨在他的身上，笑意变得既危险又色情。残存的理智让巴基只是让下半身和史蒂夫赤裸相对。史蒂夫则注意到了巴基被顶起来的衬衣“那只是让我肚子发胀的晚餐。”巴基善意地在撒谎。

坐立在史蒂夫的腹肌上，“老兄，别让我着急。”巴基轻笑一声把自己的下半身往下移，直到碰到了史蒂夫勃起的阳具。像是要惩罚自己，巴基用手指强硬地分开自己紧闭的菊蕾。

把尖端对准那个地方。

闷哼一声，巴基直接用自己上半身的重量把史蒂夫吞入自己体内。虽然罗杰斯射入的东西自己清理了绝大部分，但是还是帮了一点忙。腹部因为生涩的疼痛缩着。不管如何，巴基还是让史蒂夫进到了自己身体里最私密的地方。

身体里没有分泌出任何辅助的体液，巴基的下肢在因为内里的疼痛颤抖。虽然这样的颤抖让两人都感觉到了快感，但埋怨接踵而来。

自己的身体为什么不听使唤，往常和罗杰斯的那些黏腻和顺从呢？？？巴基诘问自己。  
此时腹中的孩子不安分地动起来，似乎是在表达不满。巴基捂住了蠕动的腹部，额头上出了一层细细的汗，眉毛都要拧在一起了。

“巴基你还好么？ ”史蒂夫担心地问。巴基强逼自己舒展眉头，故作无事地摇摇头。“很难受的吧？要不别……”史蒂夫的话还没说完，就被巴基上下移动的腰打断了。“不，不难受。反而很安慰，我可以感受你了。”史蒂夫只能用手支撑着巴基的腰，随他去了。

柔顺温和的美丽生灵，跨立在史蒂夫身上，仰着脖子上下摆动腰肢。透过窗外能看见一丝微妙的镜片反光，忘我的两人都没有注意到这一件小事。反光的那一端，罗杰斯几乎要把手中的望远镜捏碎了。嫉妒让他咬牙切齿。

屋内的两人还在溢出沉重的呻吟与喘息。

随着巴基的每一次动作，都又重又狠，带着愧疚与惩罚。巴基的力道几乎要把史蒂夫吞到子宫里了。

身体里的甬道还是有些干涩，干的有些发疼。  
每一次被史蒂夫分开肉体，巴基都要忍住溢到嘴边的悲鸣。并不顺畅的做爱让巴基咬紧牙关，逼紧双眼。

这是对背叛者的惩罚么？自己甘愿忍受。史蒂夫在自己体内分泌的体液让交合变得稍微顺利了些。

肉欲的欢声，慢慢地从两人的结合处涌了出来。但是肚子里罗杰斯的孩子开始不安分地在蠕动了。巴基希望史蒂夫不要知道这个孩子的存在，他一定会认为这是他的孩子。而罗杰斯最擅长的就是摧毁希望。

巴基只能绞紧史蒂夫，期盼着史蒂夫能早点结束。用他的精液再度把罗杰斯的痕迹洗净。  
终于，在巴基一次卖力地夹弄中，巴基如愿以偿地被史蒂夫浇灌了。舒缓地吐出一口气。巴基的胸膛上下起伏着。

身体里的精液也自暴自弃地不愿清理，巴基终于能躺在史蒂夫身边沉沉睡去。  
把带着痛苦的性爱当做对自己的惩罚，疲惫的Omega不愿再回去，直接就住在了这里。

===

办公室里，罗杰斯还在处理着手头上的文件。新来的员工还在等着他签字。急匆匆跑进门的秘书在罗杰斯的耳畔低语了些什么。罗杰斯当即把桌上的文件一甩而空，扬长而去。

罗杰斯黑着脸，带着人，直奔自己给哥哥提供的藏身之所。  
这栋给哥哥选择的公寓在自己名下，战争之后经济呈待整顿，罗杰斯一直留着这栋公寓。这个地方只有哥哥还有自己的笼中鸟。

一身宽松，慢慢走到三楼的巴基以为自己解脱了。想去买些水果的他闲适地往楼道下瞟了两眼。敏锐地察觉上来的人来势汹汹，迎上罗杰斯射出寒意的双眸，巴基当即想要冲回六楼。在四目相对的那一刻，罗杰斯即刻加速，猛地就缩短了二人的距离。

巴基见到势头不对，赶紧撞开了一件屋子想要求救并且引起史蒂夫的注意，发现空无一人的他彻底输了。

“救我！”被罗杰斯钳住手腕的巴基绝望地悲鸣。

整栋公寓都是罗杰斯的人，对于这样的场面视而不见，自动回避了。史蒂夫看到了被钳住的巴基，刚想冲上去，结果就被两个高大健壮的保镖拦住了 “罗杰斯先生会好好照顾他的夫人的。”史蒂夫还想冲过去，腹部就被枪抵住了“您是政府的头号通缉犯，就算是击毙您也是合情合法的。”听到这话，史蒂夫只能退回到屋子里。

巴基还在拼命地挣扎着，可罗杰斯像是拎起娃娃一样，把巴基拖到了楼层的公厕里。把巴基推到了其中一个隔间里，咔哒一声锁上门。“不要！！！”巴基绝望地大喊。下一秒罗杰斯就把把巴基压到门上，扯下了他的裤子“肚子里的孩子和你的屁股应该都很想我吧？”

“呜…没有”巴基被他大力地压制着，罗杰斯扯下自己的领带，把巴基捆住了。“我每天都在看你和哥哥做爱。屁股很不舒服吧？”大手揉着巴基的屁股，罗杰斯往他的耳畔吹了一口气。

“呜…”扭着腰，巴基想要逃开黏着在自己屁股上的手。

“明明是不来我那里的你的错。”罗杰斯把手指一点点地没入巴基的后穴。“我不会再回去了！我住在史蒂夫这里！”嘴上说着逞强的话，身躯还在扭开，巴基的后穴已经开始欢喜地吞入罗杰斯的手指了。

灵巧的手指像是独立于罗杰斯的活物，上下翻搅戳弄巴基的前列腺。“这样的手戏，哥哥会帮你么？”巴基的下肢逐渐被快感充满。“…闭嘴”巴基咬牙切齿。“呜呜……”可是在得到快乐时，巴基还是不可思议地做出了回应。

“啊啊……救我，史蒂夫。”为了抵抗罗杰斯给予的顽固快感，巴基向不在场的史蒂夫求救。“明明他就是个通缉犯，明天可能就会死了，有什么好的？”罗杰斯的声音里满是嘲笑。

“都跟你说了，你的屁股最爱我。怀孕的Omega离不开搞大他肚子的Alpha。多懂点常识啊。”在巴基摇着头时，罗杰斯一口气把自己的分身插入。狰狞的性器凶暴地进出着巴基的身体，在惩罚他的逃离。

与此同时，罗杰斯用空出的手用力地扯弄着巴基的乳头，让粉色的乳尖迸出母乳。“变成妈妈的身体了呢。” 前面和里面都在隐隐作痛。“…啊！”乳头上猛然施加的力道让巴基惊呼。Alpha明明知道他的乳尖因为孕期而变得敏感了。

罗杰斯带着一股狠劲，用指尖掐拧着巴基，乳尖小小的痛感让巴基呼吸一窒。同时，后穴也瑟瑟地缩紧了，察觉到了这一点，罗杰斯低低地笑出声来。

巴基身体已经几乎接受不了前后的刺激了。可罗杰斯还在粗暴地分开巴基的肉体，  
“啊，啊啊…”忍不住，快乐的呻吟还是从口中流出。

罗杰斯从这样对巴基的惩罚里得到快感。得意地看着起着反应的巴基，在巴基快感登顶的前夕在巴基耳边呢喃“留在我身边，别走……”

“不！”巴基斩钉截铁。

话音刚落，罗杰斯的耐性直接清零。前方还在玩着巴基乳头的手瞬间就扣紧了巴基的阴茎。残忍地往那里施加力道。“我明天就让他死。”松开巴基的前方，罗杰斯的声音惊人地冰冷。

巴基趴在门上，眼角已经红了，扭曲着面庞承受着罗杰斯的一切。听到这话，巴基扭过头，绝望的眼神里满是痛苦。

“作为孩子的父亲。我排除第三者没有什么错。”罗杰斯仿佛是在说着赶走什么讨厌鬼。一点点从巴基的身体里撤退。把领带松开，任由双膝发软、衣衫不整的巴基顺着门板一点点滑到地上。

“收拾一下，现在就跟我走。你是我的Omega。”俯视地上的Omega，罗杰斯居高临下地宣告。

巴基起身提起裤子，铆足了劲，给罗杰斯的脸庞送上了一记老拳。“我不是你的！！第三者！”  
罗杰斯蒙在原地，任由鼻血流出鼻尖。

“我从来都没有爱过你！我恨你！插足者！！收起你的自我感动！！别来恶心我了！！”巴基喘着粗气，脖子上的青筋因为愤怒而暴起。

积攒了太久的情绪一次性爆发了。

“如果不是因为我怀孕了，我早就弃你而去！你是我唯一痛苦的理由！！”绿眸里迸发出无限的恨意，罗杰斯的心仿佛被巴基抛入了冰窖。“史蒂夫要是出了什么事，你也别想我活着。”咬牙切齿，一词一顿。巴基戳着罗杰斯的胸膛。

“在五楼准备一间屋子，周一和周三，派车来接我走或者就在这里，你能和我做爱的时间就是这样。”巴基头也不回地走了。

通过自己的小心翼翼地在爬通风管，史蒂夫终于来到了三楼的阳台上。本想翻过去救巴基的史蒂夫，一字不落地听到了所有内容。

\---

看着灰头土脸的史蒂夫，巴基的脸色虽有疲态，但是脸上绽开的笑意比往常灿烂得多。

可史蒂夫却心事重重。“有些事情我需要坦白。”

巴基愣在了原地。

“不管他对你做了什么，他真的很爱你。只不过和我的方式不一样。他下定决心要让你不再因为物质发愁，谁知等他做到了你也离开了。本来我们是要公平竞争的，我直接标记了你，是我作弊了。” 

史蒂夫低垂着头，形如做错事的孩子。语气中全是不应该。

“他只有指甲盖大的感情，那一点全都给了你。他的残忍你我都知道，如果他想除掉我，现在我就不会出现在你面前了。”

空气凝滞了。

巴基听到这话不知所措，被史蒂夫的低落情绪感染，心中竟也对罗杰斯隐隐冒出愧疚。

\---  
巴基就这样回到了史蒂夫身边。  
除了周一和周三，巴基会去五楼处理自己的孕期发情。  
罗杰斯每日还是会派人来帮忙打理这个只用两天的屋子，但不会再有人看管巴基了。

和史蒂夫的同居一开始还是很正常的。史蒂夫很喜欢孩子。看到巴基变形的肚子，脸上尽是笑意。孩子撑起来的地方，史蒂夫很幸福地用指尖，手指，再慢慢覆盖上自己的手掌，仿佛自己就是孩子的父亲。巴基则幸福地环抱着他，挨在他的怀里。仿佛两人就是一对甜蜜眷侣、恩爱夫妻。

每一次罗杰斯的拜访也只是纯粹地做爱，周一和周三每天只有两到三个小时。

月份慢慢大了，巴基的发情变得更加糟糕了。Omega知道自己的身体越来越奇怪了，可是想要和史蒂夫在一起的心突破了一切。

渐渐地，每天的发情就像是Heat那样，不不不，比这个更严重。只要腹部里的胎儿一蠕动，自己后穴就像是打开了开关一样，漏出体液。伴随着发热而浑身发软，脑子里都是做爱。和罗杰斯的份太少，和史蒂夫的份再怎么多也不够。理智和正常只留在进食和孕吐的时候。

被欲望支配到变成了一个荡妇。沉重笨拙的身体让巴基仿佛深陷泥沼。只有做爱才能拯救自己远离周身的沉闷感。做爱的时候浑身轻飘飘的感觉，仿佛就是一根救命稻草。逻辑已经被扭曲了。只要有人睡自己，拯救自己远离动弹不得的苦海，就是巴基一切行动的纲领。

着魔一般的感触让巴基把自尊丢掉了。

有时候罗杰斯一走，连楼梯都不愿意上，巴基就让史蒂夫进门了。索性就让史蒂夫一直在五楼陪着自己。

周三，快到和罗杰斯约定的时间了，巴基还跨在史蒂夫身上。随着巴基运动大腿和腰，后穴深入、绞紧贪婪地吞吐着史蒂夫。肉欲的声音 从二人连接的地方涌了出来。

因为史蒂夫不是孩子的父亲，无论巴基怎么扭动自己的腰，都没有办法用自己身体里阳具让自己射。频频不能高潮的巴基，难耐地绷劲脚趾。仰着自己的脖颈喘息着。铆足了劲，一下又一下地狠狠坐到深处。史蒂夫都担心这样自己会不会戳破他的子宫。

挺立的阴茎则贴到了浑圆小腹上，可怜兮兮地勃起着流淌着体液。崩溃的巴基就算用自己的手去撸动自己的阴茎，毫无章法的他只是粗暴地上下摩擦，怎样都无法高潮。

史蒂夫则小心翼翼地扶着他的腰。巴基晃腰的速度一下子就减缓了。本来还在撸着自己的巴基，直接用带着粘液的手把史蒂夫拍开。“别碍事。”巴基小声嘀咕着。

史蒂夫还是执着地要做，巴基就三番五次地移开。

Omega发情的味道在走廊就能闻到了。罗杰斯刚刚打开正门，就听到卧室里传来的肉体交合声。卧室的门虚掩着，可他还是象征性地敲了敲门。希望哥哥和巴基快点结束。罗杰斯知道巴基需要Alpha的荷尔蒙。

“请进。”巴基气息不稳，轻轻的声音里带着妩媚。绿色的眸子里尽是危险的勾引。骑在另一个男人身上，看着标记自己的Alpha也无所谓。“来这里……操我”浅浅地笑着，粉红的舌尖无意识地舔着干渴的嘴唇。下流地勾引。

巴基脸上泛着病态的潮红。下肢的动作还是没有停下

罗杰斯知道巴基孕期的Heat有多狂暴，他忍住了，再这样下去孩子真的很危险。罗杰斯想扣着他的腋下就把他揪起来“哥哥，帮忙。”可此时的巴基却不依不饶地加紧了自己的双腿。求救一般握紧史蒂夫想要挪走自己的手腕上。

半眯着眼睛，巴基的身体开始慢慢痉挛了，罗杰斯感应到了这个情况“他这样下去巴基会因为Heat而猝死的！”

史蒂夫从未应对过Omega，对Omega的知识一片空白，他急的像热锅上的蚂蚁。还在猛力地想要挪开巴基。“怎么办？？”

“他怀孕了，抑制剂对胎儿太有害了，不能给他打。”罗杰斯的声音惊人的冷静，可扯下皮带的双手因为着急而颤抖。“哥哥，靠垫，靠在上面，让他靠着你！”史蒂夫匆匆扯过靠枕，挪动身体靠在上面，把巴基揽入怀中。用手拍着巴基的背，像是安抚孩子一般压着他的后脑“巴基，是我，史蒂夫，罗杰斯也在，没事了。”

罗杰斯让史蒂夫把巴基的腿分得更开，用自己的手指试探着巴基后穴的边沿。史蒂夫知道他要做什么，不过为了救巴基，他也顾不上了。史蒂夫能做的事情就是把巴基的臀肉再往两边分。

巴基的身体因为急促的呼吸而绷紧着，后穴才勉勉强强塞入一下指尖。罗杰斯又急又恼，一直强逼自己冷静。“哥哥，画圈，揉一揉。”史蒂夫即刻照做。罗杰斯也在疯狂地释放自己的荷尔蒙让巴基缓和下来。

后穴终于稍稍软了些，可以塞入两根手指了。可是自己的荷尔蒙也不能缓解太久。尝试进入了好几次，都打滑了。最后一次，罗杰斯用两只手指往外撑，终于挤了进去。也得益于罗杰斯时不时拿道具开拓过巴基的身体。

……好热 往常困住自己的泥潭变成了岩浆。是在沙漠么？一呼吸喉咙仿佛被人灌了沙，又干又痛。被自己的笨拙身躯吞噬，即将淹没灵魂的时候，那股热浪又在缓缓退却。就这样反反复复被热流吞噬，吐出。慢慢地，让人舒爽的东西流入身体里，身体慢慢地从岩浆里浮出。

自己的身体挨着温热又柔软的东西上，啊啊是史蒂夫。自己刚刚还骑在史蒂夫身上，现在怎么变成抱着他了呢？屁股被撑得好胀，挤入里面的东西还在动。拿手慢慢摸到后面去，那里被撑到了难以置信的程度。

身体里的沉闷感消失了，取而代之的是屁股的违和感和充盈感。

巴基慢慢睁开眼睛，自己抱紧的史蒂夫岿然不动。显然，在动的是身后的人。是谁？身后的人察觉巴基已经醒了，低低的笑意从身后连接的地方传到了自己身体里。“嗯嗯……啊！”变换角度，在深处细细地碾磨，巴基忍不住呻吟出声。

啧，是罗杰斯。

巴基的注意力很快就转移到了史蒂夫身上。和他的距离很近，所以就接吻了。勾着史蒂夫的肩，巴基要滋润自己的干渴的唇舌，把舌头缠向了史蒂夫的。吸吮着两人混合的唾液，用自己的干得有些开裂的唇去蹭史蒂夫的。巴基忘我地吻着史蒂夫。

被巴基无视了的罗杰斯不满地大开大合。“嗯嗯！！”一下子，罗杰斯撞出的呻吟从巴基和史蒂夫吻中泄露出来。罗杰斯抱着巴基的腰，进入得又急又狠，被大力晃动的巴基不得不松开了史蒂夫的唇。

见状，史蒂夫也开始了他的动作，用他的手掌固定住巴基的屁股，从下往上顶着他。两根阳具在身体里一前一后，一深一浅地进出着巴基的身体， 巴基很快就受不了了。“啊啊……呜！”

罗杰斯的手掌此时从腰移到了巴基的乳尖和前端。画圈按着发胀的乳房，乳尖不用刺激就流淌出奶水。隔靴搔痒的刺激让巴基难耐地扭动身躯，抓紧时机，罗杰斯用指腹流连于他的敏感地带。时而按压，时而又用指尖刺激， 很快，巴基的呻吟就变成了啜泣。

没多久，精液一下子就喷到了巴基和史蒂夫之间。与此同时，身体里的两人也被巴基狠狠地绞紧了。两人皆发出一声闷哼。

史蒂夫扣紧巴基的臀，一下又一下地顶着巴基，每次一进得太深就缓缓减速。罗杰斯则在比较浅的地方重而狠地摩擦巴基浅处的敏感点。被两个不同频率的阴茎插着，巴基简直要崩溃了。

含糊不清地发出气声，Omega的嗓子已经哭哑了，在每一次呻吟脱口之时变成了脆弱地丝丝吸气。到最后眼角湿润尽是泪水，乳头上淌出的母乳和自己射上去的精液混在了一起，黏腻不堪。夹在两人之间，可怜而无助，仿佛一个破烂的娃娃。

连扭动着逃开的力气都没有，只能承受着两人给予他的所有快感。舒服得要升天了。高潮的时候脑子里一片空白。

靠在史蒂夫身上，罗杰斯慢慢地退出。巴基合不拢的那里流淌出兄弟二人的精液。

潮红退却，巴基的脸色发白，身体有些脱水了。

高潮之后的巴基还是会往史蒂夫怀里钻，轻轻地用鼻尖蹭着史蒂夫。小小的动作刺痛了罗杰斯的心。就算自己怎样捆住他，他都不会喜欢自己。在心里这么提醒自己的罗杰斯，还是给Omega倒了杯水，叹了口气。

不想再看到这样让自己痛苦的场面，罗杰斯转过身想要离开这里，却被自己的哥哥叫住了。“他需要你。如果不是你巴基就没法稳定下来了。”罗杰斯只是看了看水杯，看了看巴基“记得给他喝水，做爱很消耗水分尤其是在Heat之后。”

“谢谢。”

罗杰斯的背影一顿“放心，在他稳定下来前，我都不会走的。”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

慢慢缓和过来的巴基在史蒂夫的怀里苏醒。史蒂夫居然在靠垫上就睡着了。  
回想起刚才的种种，巴基难堪到想要钻进地缝里。在两人面前展露出如此狂态。

被两个人进入的后穴火辣辣的， 欢爱之后的下场就是这样。两条腿一合在一起就隐隐作痛。屁股里的精液也被清理干净了。

他很想趴着睡，可是压到大肚又让人喘不过气。

他的动静引起了罗杰斯的注意，“睡够了？”听到了罗杰斯的声音，巴基忍不住咋舌，从史蒂夫身上翻到了床榻。他怎么还没走？巴基心里是一万个不愿意，懒洋洋地翻了个身，背对罗杰斯。侧躺地岔开合不拢的双腿，巴基不想看到这个人。

“来，我给你再擦几次药。”走到巴基身边，罗杰斯从兜里掏出了一个小药瓶，往指尖滴了几滴，另一只手就想着直接掰开巴基的臀瓣。“别碰我。你应该走了。”扭动着身体，巴基小声地抗议。

可罗杰斯充耳不闻，用小腿压制住巴基，把空闲的手抵住膝弯，往上推，有些松弛的菊蕾顺势张开了。把药涂在了巴基后穴边沿的红肿地带。“等你什么时候不发情了，我就走。”巴基不满地别过头。

“这是我和哥哥的决定。”听到这话，巴基沉默了。 “你应该对你的Heat有点自知之明。”  
只要史蒂夫不在意，以自己的身体情况确实拿他没办法。“刚刚你差点就死了。”下一句的我好担心，被他吞到了肚子里。

罗杰斯看着眼角发红被自己和哥哥搞得一片狼藉的巴基。不知道为什么，自己心里升腾起万般的怜惜，不过这些只会让那个人更讨厌自己而已。

“至少让我陪陪你。”罗杰斯走到床边，本想揉揉巴基凌乱的碎发。印象里，这是只有哥哥能做的事。像触电了一样，自制力和理性很快就让悬在半空的手收了回去，自己不能再讨巴基的嫌弃了。

此后的日常里，罗杰斯把自己的办公地点移到了这所公寓。原先自己请了好几个月的假，回到故乡把巴基搞到手。工作堆积如山。为了让人少点打扰巴基的清净，罗杰斯让人把文件都移到了五楼的另一个房间。

处理完今天的海量工作，罗杰斯靠在沙发上，眯着眼缓缓自己的精神。整间屋子及其安静。卧室里传来的笑声被门板隔着，很轻。但落在罗杰斯耳朵里格外刺耳。

罗杰斯心里实在不是滋味。太阳穴突突地跳着，心里根本不愿意承认自己输给了哥哥。有时候，哥哥和巴基就会坐在这里。巴基挨着他，带着他的手抚摸着孩子用四肢支撑起来的地方。流淌在两人之间的氛围既温馨又平静，仿佛他们才是一对。

这是自己在巴基身上想要得到的全部。  
这是我的孩子，这是我的Omega！！心中的执念疯狂呐喊，他甚至想当即杀了哥哥。可他也因为巴基，不敢有任何轻举妄动。

看着他们神仙眷侣的模样。嫉妒、怨恨……无数丑陋的感情涌出胸膛。  
自己有多么不满，自己就会在巴基和哥哥的身上报复回来。比如说现在。

巴基很快就接受了这样的关系。

说服了自己的哥哥，自己都会是第一个进入巴基的人。他要在哥哥面前把巴基扯入快感的地狱。

孩子六个月大了，巴基为了减轻腰的负担，在几轮的做爱里，不想靠近自己的他，至少有一轮需要靠在哥哥身上，看着所有的动作。想要背对自己，只能拿垫子垫在胸上，没多久枕套、枕芯就被乳汁弄湿了，潮潮的睡不了。

这两个人，一个不能工作，一个不可能工作，只能依靠自己。他们可没有多余的钱买这些床上用品。

巴基只能仰躺在哥哥怀里，扯着哥哥的衣服。眼神一直停留在史蒂夫身上。像是炫耀一般，罗杰斯会慢条斯理地解开巴基衬衫的纽扣。巴基的乳头已经变胀变大了，为孩子的哺乳做准备。用自己的拇指和食指的指腹前后揉弄着，巴基只能颤颤地喷出母乳，扣紧自己抓着史蒂夫的手指。

乳汁从胸膛上慢慢地往下流，衬衫很快就濡湿了。而罗杰斯的手上全是带着巴基腥味的母乳。心满意足地舔弄干净。巴基在家里就只是穿着宽松的家居裤，一点点剥下他的裤子，像是泼开牛奶在青色的床单上。孕期的巴基皮肤变得更加白嫩了。

阴茎勃起着，贴在大肚上，可怜巴巴地淌出粘液。虽然不比Heat，巴基很是难受。罗杰斯扣紧那里，上下撸动着，直到巴基射出来为止。巴基的后面虽然黏糊糊的，很方便自己进入，但是待会要承受两个人的阳具，肯定还是需要用自己扩张一下的。

如痴如醉地望着巴基的绿眸，那双眸子一如既往地只停留在史蒂夫身上。知道自己又在自讨无趣，罗杰斯的目光只能下移到了巴基隆起的小腹上。盯着蠕动的肚子，罗杰斯心中还是留着一丝温暖。用食指轻轻刮了一下凸起的地方，带着父亲的欣慰。挤入了巴基潮湿温暖的内里。

巴基还是挨着史蒂夫。余光瞟到了罗杰斯目光灼灼，像是逃避罗杰斯的视线，用手勾着身后的史蒂夫。

感受到了进入的巴基下半身舒服得要麻痹了，为了转移自己的注意力，把自己的唇瓣贴着史蒂夫的。把舌尖勾了上去。牙齿都要磕碰在一起的深吻，舌头纠缠不清，吞下不知是谁的唾液。巴基关不紧的嘴角漏出了银丝。

见状，罗杰斯本来想要耐心点对待巴基的，结果愤怒一下子蒙蔽了头脑。把巴基的双腿分得更开，猛力探索巴基的身体深处。下半身忍不住配合罗杰斯的动作，“嗯嗯！！呜！！！”接吻间隙漏出的声音变得急促尖锐。

Omega快要从史蒂夫的怀中脱力地落到膝盖上。史蒂夫终于察觉到了罗杰斯的意图，一手穿过巴基的腋下，一手扣着巴基的下颚，把吻加深的同时也把巴基稳住了。被结实的手臂扣紧胸膛，乳尖不可避免地被压到了。又胀又痛的乳头让巴基频频瑟缩起自己后穴。

罗杰斯也不甘示弱，在深而狠的律动中，直接抵着子宫口左右晃动自己的腰碾压起来。“呀！”小小地惊呼一声，巴基的精液喷了出来。不过与其说是精液，更像是接近透明的体液才对。连日的高强度做爱让巴基的身体有些吃不消了。

罗杰斯可还没结束，刚刚射过的巴基格外敏感，体内任何的一点点动作都会被无限放大。肚子里的胎儿因为母体的高潮蠕动着，罗杰斯一脸兴奋地把手盖了上去，停在了巴基体内。

借此，史蒂夫稍稍往前移了点，让巴基能靠在自己肩上。巴基终于能好好缓一缓了。一吻结束，史蒂夫知道巴基高潮的时候会涨奶。划着圈，给巴基按摩乳头、手掌慢慢蔓延到整个乳房，巴基的乳汁又开始漏了出来。

不同于罗杰斯在揉弄中带着的恶劣感。史蒂夫的手法很温和，一直持续着给予巴基爱抚。打着圈，力道均匀地画圈。用指缝好好按摩着凸起变大的乳头。巴基胸前的胀痛感很快就消散很多。取而代之的，是持续不断顺着乳尖流到小腹上的母乳。

巴基的甬道内的软肉，画圈着蠕动，仿佛是在催促罗杰斯的律动。还在欣喜地戏弄自己的孩子，罗杰斯一抬眼，就看到了在哥哥怀中的巴基。

哥哥在揉捏着巴基的乳房，手上沾满了黏腻的乳汁。  
半眯着眼，皱着眉头的巴基，睫毛因为快感轻轻颤抖。绿眸蒙上一层水雾，一脸快要融化的表情。还是在顽强地咬紧牙关。

好可爱！想让他哭出声来。罗杰斯的余光瞟到了挂在椅子上的领带。罗杰斯撸了撸巴基的阴茎，巴基的意识被稍稍扯到了他身上。看到了他另一只手的领带，呼吸一窒，想着起身把罗杰斯的手打开，可是自己的双臂还被史蒂夫禁锢在怀里。

恳求一般地看着史蒂夫，可史蒂夫的注意力还在自己的乳头上。只能眼睁睁地看着罗杰斯把自己的高潮在半路截断。

前面不能释放的巴基只能缩紧自己的菊蕾，“啊啊……啊！呜！！”罗杰斯在他的体内画着圈。  
菊蕾被这样的行为撑大了。

身体里被精液灌满，巴基后穴里的精液漏到床单上。无论过了多久，巴基都无法适应这种失禁般的感觉。

轮到史蒂夫在身后进入自己了。巴基还是有些不情愿地支起上半身，来到罗杰斯怀里。被罗杰斯分开双腿。幸好肚子横亘在了两人之间，罗杰斯只能用手掌稳固住孕期的巴基。巴基的双臂也搭在了他的肩上。

自己的挚爱在自己怀中，中间是自己的孩子。虽然他不愿意看向自己，但是至少自己现在拥有。此时此刻，罗杰斯被幸福充满，虽然只有这么短暂的一瞬，巴基也是属于自己的了。手掌贪婪地感受巴基的温度。

史蒂夫在巴基身后，抵着被罗杰斯进入过的地方。一点点把阳具挤进去。巴基感受到了压迫，逼着自己深呼吸放松。

终于，史蒂夫能进到里面了。“……好胀。”明知这样会给自己的身体带来不适，巴基等到史蒂夫进的足够稳妥了，就直挺挺地往史蒂夫身上靠。巴基张开双腿，承受着阳具们在自己的身体里运动。

巴基的额上总会因此而渗出细汗。两根硕大的阳具进出着巴基。身体深处尽是压迫感。前端还被罗杰斯的领带捆着。第一次宣泄被残忍地阻止了。“呜呜……”巴基的眼泪无助地从眼眶中跌落。

小腿的肌肉绷紧了，艰难地移动大腿，希望能让自己动动腰，就让罗杰斯他们射出来。可是自己的肚子是在是太不方便了。发现此路不同的巴基，想要转而去解开阴茎的束缚。手一下就被罗杰斯打开了。

罗杰斯还在挑逗巴基。把巴基的阴茎握紧，阻止了巴基解开它的可能。“这里是我让巴基缩着屁股的把手，一握紧，你就舍不得离开我了。”巴基听着又羞又恼，但是只能无可奈何地叹气。

“好了好了，不逗你了。”一解开领带，喷出的精液就落到了巴基的肚子上。罗杰斯和史蒂夫享受着巴基的夹弄，都打算要让巴基舒舒服服的二人，默契地开始分工了。

罗杰斯在巴基的身体里照顾着所有自己知道的点。“啊啊…嗯……”恰当的力道让巴基发出满足的喟叹。空出的手也伸向了巴基射过两次的疲软阴茎。

史蒂夫则又攻击起巴基脆弱的乳头，先是用指腹按压，再用指尖往外轻轻地拧着，身体里的乳汁快要流空了。史蒂夫啄吻着巴基伸直的颈项。

身体所有让人登上云霄的地方都被照顾到了。  
刚刚射过的身体根本禁不起这么玩弄，巴基一下就啜泣出声。“你…你们……”被巨大的快感袭击着，巴基昏了过去。

两兄弟只能把巴基放下了。去厕所里解决了剩下的问题，开始为Omega收拾屋子。除了把昏过去的巴基洗干净身体。还要更换床单。史蒂夫实在是也想出一份力气，于是罗杰斯就不让佣人再来了。

史蒂夫还重新学了园艺的知识。每天就抱着育儿书研究。每次家庭医生来拜访的时候，史蒂夫虽然回避地躲到了隔间里，但是都会认真趴在门上偷听。

他们精心准备了一间婴儿房。阳光充足，躺在床上就能看到蔚蓝的天。起身就能看见，种好的花。婴儿床上，可爱的小玩具在随着微风轻轻打转。尿布就塞满了一个柜子。房间里都是大大小小的各色童装——这些都是他和哥哥都喜欢的一小部分。

罗杰斯的工作太忙，偶尔抽出时间他看到可爱的衣服就会把整个店买下来。剩下的都被自己拿回别墅去了。

孩子的出生是所有人都期待的。不过这个孩子来到他们三人身边实属意外。而且提前了。

\---

肚子的日期已经到了七个月。

巴基柔顺地在床上用跪趴的双腿支撑自己，双手和史蒂夫十指相扣，上半身的重量被史蒂夫撑起。

而圆润的臀毫无防备地暴露在了罗杰斯眼前。手掌五指张开，包住整个臀瓣，分得更开，里面甬道就暴露在了空气中。由于一直承受着男人的进入，甬道从嫩粉色变成了石榴色。“好色啊，巴基。”

被收缩的嫩肉诱惑，把唇舌覆盖上去，巴基的后穴就会瑟缩着包裹住罗杰斯的舌尖。灵巧的舌在巴基体内进进出出，刺激浅处舒服的点。巴基觉得自己要被舔化了。 

阳具的前端抵在被舔弄过的后穴，用肉矛分开了那个地方。一下子就被进入了“……好滑”巴基扭动着腰，微微颤抖地接受了罗杰斯。能感觉到罗杰斯擦过甬道的所有感触，身体欢愉地收缩着内里，把罗杰斯往深处带。

和史蒂夫一吻终了。双手一直紧握的状态让巴基不能承受罗杰斯持久的撞击。巴基松开了史蒂夫的手，顺势滑到了史蒂夫的腰上。史蒂夫把一个枕头塞到了他的胸前，给巴基减轻腹部的负担。

上半身疲乏的巴基嘴角还带着唾液，额头盯着史蒂夫的小腹。眼前是史蒂夫已经勃起的部分。  
直勾勾地盯着爱人的狰狞的阳具，是在为自己忍耐着吧？罗杰斯不会完事这么快的。身体要靠着罗杰斯精液才能让史蒂夫和他一起进去。

巴基萌生了一种危险的念头。  
用空余的手把阴茎往自己嘴边递。明明是会进入自己后穴的东西，放自己嘴里却也毫无违和感。用唇瓣抵着冒出前列腺液的前端，巴基的唇慢慢打开了。

“巴基？！”在史蒂夫的惊呼中，巴基把史蒂夫给吞入喉咙深处。巨大的压迫感让巴基缓缓平复自己的呼吸。气管被挤压，肺部的空气减少。巴基甚至有一种自己要被史蒂夫的阴茎给噎死的错觉。

捏着两个囊袋，巴基的头为了吞吐阴茎而运作着，罗杰斯从未见过这样的巴基。在罗杰斯眼前，目光越过巴基柔顺的臀，就是巴基上下移动的脑袋。他把哥哥的阴茎含得上面都是一层薄薄的唾液。

滔天妒意让罗杰斯扣紧巴基的腰，两人的距离一下子就变成了零。罗杰斯慢慢退出身，后穴的边沿含着罗杰斯的尖端，可罗杰斯没停留在边沿一秒。应该说是一让尖端触及边沿就冲进最深处。

“呜！！！呀啊！！！”巴基脑子里迸开火花，喉咙猛地缩紧，让自己吞入的史蒂夫更胀大了一圈。被顶得气息不稳，巴基艰难地用鼻腔呼吸着。睫毛轻颤，喘不上气让他眼泪都流了出来。

史蒂夫则安抚地抚摸他上下移动的头。

史蒂夫阴茎上的血管跳动着，巴基知道他要射了，用喉咙猛地一夹。随着飞溅出的精液一起从史蒂夫那里退出。巴基的脸上被喷满了精液。退得有些晚，气管里还被呛到了。咳出嘴里残存的白浊，眼泪、唾液、精液交织在巴基的脸上。史蒂夫赶紧拿纸巾擦拭巴基的脸庞。

压迫感瞬间消失，在气息平复下来的时候，一种奇妙的舒适感萦绕着巴基的周身。还没好好缓过来，巴基被罗杰斯从身后抱起，双臂分开膝弯，一副在史蒂夫面前双腿大开的姿态。正是在邀请的样子。

看着巴基的可爱阴茎，史蒂夫也舔起了巴基。运用唇舌，要让巴基舒服。身后被罗杰斯探入深处，前方又被史蒂夫含着。巴基扶着史蒂夫的头哭叫出声。抖着身体射出精液，巴基要在两人之间化成了水。

被两个Alpha反反复复地从正面、侧面操到射精，灌满荷尔蒙。  
巴基的身体对于快感的忍耐越来越低，自尊在这两个人面前不复存在。

顶着子宫口，罗杰斯又要开始了他的运动。这么一想，巴基的身体就要被快感麻痹了，腹部紧绷着。

和往常的高潮不同，这次的高潮还伴随着后穴不自觉地淌水。这下子，三个人懵在原地。  
罗杰斯以为自己把巴基的子宫戳破了。当即从巴基的身体里退出。慌慌忙忙地套上衣服。

史蒂夫颤抖着手把巴基扶着坐起，快感消散过后，宫缩的疼痛让巴基冷汗直流，捂着小腹。   
羊水破了的巴基惊慌失措。扶着巴基，罗杰斯的心情实在是忐忑。一让巴基坐在车上，扣好安全带，一路风驰电掣。油门一踩到底，对着前面的人狂摁喇叭。  
所幸，傍晚车不多，很快就到达了最近的医院。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

刺耳的刹车声在医院前响起。两人在座椅上因为惯性猛地一顿。惹得巴基一阵皱眉。“你还好么？”根本没有注意到自己的声音在抖，罗杰斯轻声问巴基。

“……没有刚刚那么痛了。”像是要躲开车上两人相处的近距离，巴基把安全带弹开了。“你忘了我曾经是军人了么？”给了罗杰斯一个白眼，巴基想自顾自地托着漏水的下半身就进医院里去。

接到了投资者的紧急电话，医院的护士们看到这辆车，就推着轮椅赶到了。看着医院护士们“如果自己不坐轮椅她们就完了”的表情，巴基无可奈何地坐上了轮椅。一路众星捧月的巴基被送进了最好的病房里。

躺在病床上的巴基不悦地躲开罗杰斯灼灼的目光。“可以帮我倒杯水么？”一心埋在杂志里，巴基想要让罗杰斯转移视线。

“……谢谢。”接过水的巴基仍然如往常一般淡漠。罗杰斯的指尖触碰到了巴基的，心中一阵雀跃。明明是很小的事，他兴许就不在意吧，这么想着罗杰斯在雀跃过后又心中又是一阵苦涩。

“你想好了孩子的名字了么？”罗杰斯试探性地问。“嗯，和史蒂夫商量好了。”巴基的眼神还停留在杂志上，抿了一口水。

之后又是一阵尴尬的沉默。

直到疼痛让眼睛里看到的字体都扭曲了，巴基的痛感越来越强烈。阵痛让巴基面色发白，捂着小腹在颤抖，原本待在手里的杂志不知道在什么时候变成了皱巴巴的纸团。

忘记了自己滴水未进的事实，看着这样的巴基，罗杰斯的心脏在狂跳。强逼着自己冷静，罗杰斯想到了自己的荷尔蒙，他坐到了巴基的床边。直接把处于疼痛中的Omega揽入怀中。

嗅着Alpha的味道，巴基确实好受了很多。脖颈上感受到了巴基又轻又急的气息，罗杰斯的心脏都要被捏碎了。看不见他的表情，罗杰斯一遍又一遍地拍着巴基的背，在心中祈祷不要再痛了。“疼的话，就抓我吧。”

巴基把手移到了Alpha的衣摆上，绞紧着自己的手指。到这份上了也不愿意触碰自己么？也罢，他能舒服点就好。他现在一定疼极了。自己是他现在如此痛苦的原因，罗杰斯的自责快要逼着他自杀了。

护士和医生来看诊的时候，罗杰斯也毫不避讳地在背后圈紧巴基。担心他离开自己的下一秒，就会被疼痛折磨。

多亏了缓和的荷尔蒙，巴基的眼睛盯着墙上的挂钟，牢牢地记着每一次阵痛的时刻，大脑里数着分针走过的格子。在护士小姐尽职尽责的询问下，巴基终于确定了进入产房的时机。

阵痛的间隔越来越短，巴基快熬不住了。罗杰斯也在精疲力尽地陪着他。当间隔只有5分钟的时候，护士已经确认过了一次，现在是来催了。

罗杰斯还是舍不得松开他，一想到他被推入产房就只能自己一个人承担这份痛苦。“我可以进去陪他么？”沙哑的声音里满是疲惫。护士长板着脸“如果您真的是为了Omega想，建议是不。”罗杰斯把自己的外套搭在了巴基身上，无奈地轻轻甩手。

每一分每一秒都是煎熬。过了一个小时，听到了孩子的哭声，Alpha在那瞬间才松了口气。肚子也适时地发出了饥饿的声音。可是一点吃东西的欲望都没有。罗杰斯望着疲惫的巴基。

他的脸因为绷紧肌肉通红着，全身的气力都被抽干了。  
当护士把孩子放到他的胸口上，巴基笑着碰了碰她小小的脸颊说“你好啊，缇娜。”

眼眶一热，罗杰斯发现自己的泪珠在衣服上晕开了水渍。他的女儿叫缇娜。早产的孩子被送进了婴儿房里，疲惫的巴基躺在病床上小憩。“谢谢你生下她。”不由自主地握紧了巴基的手，罗杰斯激动地吻着他的手背。“我已经让人告诉哥哥了。” 这份开心的确是幸福的，放松了精神，眼睑一下子就变沉重了。只一小会儿……一小会儿……然后就这样失去了意识。

屋外已经变成一片黎明前的青蓝色，时间比想象中的久，Alpha抱着巴基的手就沉沉地睡在了他的床边。

“您的伴侣一直陪着你啊，很温柔呢。”耳边响起一阵轻轻的对话，罗杰斯虽然睡眼朦胧但竖起耳朵听着。兴许是护士吧。巴基还没睡么？

“……是的。”巴基轻轻捏了捏罗杰斯的手。罗杰斯才注意到巴基的温度还在自己掌心里。好温暖，这样算不算是被承认了？

“很幸福吧。”护士的声音里满是羡慕。  
“……也许。”巴基垂眸，轻轻叹了口气。

这个家迎来的新生命是一个可爱的女孩子。  
住院观察了一个多月。也是担忧早产的缇娜，巴基欣然应允。巴基已经脱离了怀孕辛酸和疲惫，只不过是脸上还带着些许苍白无力，更何况还是个恢复很快的男性Omega。

但罗杰斯却还停留在愧疚和心疼里。每天明明是护士才做的事情，他都会亲力亲为。把自己当成一个残废一般，拿勺子给巴基一勺一勺地灌各种营养品。轮到史蒂夫探班的时候情况也没有什么变化。

无论发生了什么，巴基的需求都会摆在第一位。

“我真的不需要你扶着，我不是女人。”语气里全是坚定，巴基已经可以下床了，解决尿意的时候完全可以靠自己。  
得到的回应只是一个摇头，被罗杰斯强行架到厕所里。扯下裤子“你看着我尿不出来。”无奈地皱眉，巴基心想这家伙至少可以转过头吧？  
“我什么都看到过了，哪怕你潮……”感受到了从绿眸里射出的寒意，罗杰斯乖乖闭嘴了。

期间史蒂夫也代替罗杰斯看过自己和孩子。抱起她，史蒂夫也是很喜欢这个小家伙，说起这件事，他满脸遗憾自己不是陪伴着巴基的人。

“还会有机会的。”看着史蒂夫这副可怜样，巴基笑着宽慰他。

小小的孩子皱巴巴的，在巴基怀里卖力地吸吮的母乳。巴基抱着她，有了一点点作为父母的实感。孩子很可爱，不管她的父亲是谁，她都是自己世界上最爱的人。

早产的孩子需要多多留意，为了保险，罗杰斯让巴基和女儿住在医院里一个多月。  
所幸，巴基和女儿恢复的都很快。他们还聘请了保姆、奶妈。

终于，巴基出院了，史蒂夫和罗杰斯给他安排了“盛大的欢迎会”。史蒂夫给他做了一桌子好菜而罗杰斯订了一个蛋糕。两人今天还穿着一模一样的西服，巴基开始分不清到底谁是罗杰斯、谁是史蒂夫了。

两兄弟小时候就很难找到分别，经过青春期变声也变得一样。要不是罗杰斯自己把和哥哥一样的音色改掉，否则，巴基只能靠性格的不同来区分两人了。得益于长时间的相处和观察，巴基随性问些问题，绿眼睛一扫，就能通两人不同的表现来判断谁是哥哥，谁是弟弟。

巴基吃饱喝足，本想见见女儿，可是有人把他的眼睛用黑布蒙起来了。“有惊喜噢。”是史蒂夫的声音，可他刚刚不是还抱着女儿去散布么？回来了？安抚一般，罗杰斯在巴基耳边轻轻啄吻。

“史蒂夫？女儿呢？”巴基颤声问。  
“保姆和奶妈去照顾了。”压抑住计划成功的喜悦，罗杰斯给了一个滴水不漏的回答。

其实保姆和奶妈把孩子带到别墅去了。他们两计划的欢迎当然是指在床上。两兄弟心照不宣的默契，巴基还被蒙在鼓里。

罗杰斯小心翼翼地扶着巴基走到卧室里，在里面等着的才是史蒂夫。轻轻一推，巴基的背后是一个软软的靠枕。

“巴基，我不在医院的时候罗杰斯对你还好么？”对着被剥夺视线的巴基，罗杰斯控制不住自己的心情，忍不住抛出了这个问题。

“他对我很好，很体贴。”巴基的脸颊上带着轻松的笑。听到这个回答罗杰斯差点就要蹦起来了。在一边的史蒂夫对着口形。“告诉你了。”

“你还会给这个家生一个孩子么？”巴基很快就反应过来了，这个答复今天自己才安慰过史蒂夫。“你们两个！”

“好吧，这就是惊喜了。”两兄弟异口同声。连音色都一样。被戏弄的巴基想要把眼罩摘下来。可是双手被人钳住了。“罗杰斯？松开我。”其实是史蒂夫眼疾手快。

“抓着你的人可不是我。”在一旁的罗杰斯说着风凉话，可是在巴基耳朵里都一样。房间里仿佛有两个史蒂夫，又像是史蒂夫在自言自语。巴基的脑子被搞的一团糟。

软软的靠垫被罗杰斯顺手抽走了。不知道自己靠着谁，不知道自己的反抗和愤怒会不会误伤到史蒂夫，巴基只能乖乖靠在那个人怀里。鼻子在嗅着，味道也失灵了，空气中一点点荷尔蒙都没有。

盯着巴基的小反应，两人又异口同声地解释。“我们今天都喝了气味掩盖剂。”

巴基咋舌。胸前的指尖让巴基呼吸一窒，有人在慢条斯理地解开自己的纽扣。上衣被大咧咧地解开了。“是罗杰斯么？”巴基轻颤着身躯发问。“不，是我，史蒂夫。”罗杰斯一本正经地扯着谎。

映入眼帘的是巴基被吸红的乳尖，不得不感叹自己的女儿做什么都很可爱。  
肚子上还裹着恢复带，巴基觉得还是很难堪，自己的身上散着一股浓浓的奶味，成为母亲的身体变得有些浮肿。肚子还是和原先没有什么区别，只不过是被勒紧了而已。

“嗯……”乳尖被往外扯弄让巴基的音调变高了。史蒂夫才不会这样，巴基觉得在自己面前的是罗杰斯。史蒂夫再怎么卖力地钳制自己，也学不会那一份强硬的力道。敏感的乳尖根本禁不起罗杰斯前后搓弄，很快就被母乳濡湿了。在卧室的昏黄灯光里，泛着光泽的粉红乳尖更加诱人了。

被那一对可爱的尖端诱惑，罗杰斯忍不住含了上去。他知道Omega的乳尖会变得格外敏感，身体的本能让他们在婴儿长出牙齿的时候断奶。轻轻用舌尖舔了几下，巴基就颤抖着往身后人怀里躲。

和女儿没有牙齿的柔软牙龈不同，罗杰斯的牙齿时不时就会碰到巴基敏感的乳尖。可和往常的恶劣有些不同，一旦轻轻碰到粉红乳尖，罗杰斯就会补偿一般地用舌头温柔地扫来扫去。揉弄巴基另一边乳头的手带着柔情和耐性。这是史蒂夫才会做的事情。

又坠入迷惑的陷阱，“呜呜……”被温柔对待的身体让巴基松懈了。身后人不知道什么时候松开了巴基的手。手掌也只是无力地抚摸着罗杰斯的发。鼻尖一热，罗杰斯的眼泪滴落在巴基的胸膛上。

嘴里满是母乳的味道，罗杰斯松开了巴基的乳尖，被吸得更加红的乳尖可怜兮兮地挂着乳汁和唾液。另一边被手指扯弄的乳尖也漏出液体。前胸一阵凉意的巴基还在心里暗自庆幸，自己今天挤给保姆的母乳很多。料到这两个爱玩的父亲会这么对待自己。她要是没奶喝就太可怜了。

食髓知味的肉体早就勃起了。宽松的裤子很快就被罗杰斯扯到一边。阴茎前端已经湿润了，在内裤上顶出形状的同时也把顶端湿润出一片水渍。用不着给史蒂夫使眼色，在自己忙着脱下裤子的时候，他已经在掠夺巴基的唇舌了。

侵略性的舌一下子从巴基合不拢的唇角挤了进去，舔弄着巴基的上颚，吸吮巴基的舌尖。巴基被这样热烈的吻吓了一跳。掰着巴基的下颚，史蒂夫在学着自己弟弟的侵略感，想要继续迷惑巴基。

压着巴基的唇瓣，史蒂夫交缠着巴基的舌头。饮下两人混合的唾液。堵住他的呼吸，扫着他的齿列。喘不过气的巴基只能揪紧身后人的衣摆。

根本无法注意到身下发生的事情。

罗杰斯勾着巴基的裤边沿猛地把他的内裤扯了下来。阴茎一下子就弹了出来。笔直而泛着粉红的阴茎上覆盖着一层黏糊糊的液体。这回可不是用荷尔蒙作弊了，罗杰斯一口就把巴基的阴茎吞到深处。

像是要把上面的体液弄干净，他的唇绷成一个紧锢巴基阴茎的圈，把牙齿藏好，抽干口腔里的气息，罗杰斯上下抚慰着巴基的阴茎。觉得累了，就把动作放缓，用自己的口腔内壁磨着巴基敏感的前端。

罗杰斯的手指很快就找到了那个收缩的地方。把指尖挤进去，前后滑动着，下流的声音很快就从指尖的动作散开了。“啊啊……”手口并用让巴基发狂了，可察觉到呻吟声的史蒂夫很快就把巴基的唇封得死死的。

唇舌被玩弄着，前端被柔软的舌爱抚，在身体里的手指也在直接地刺激自己身体。  
一下子，巴基沉寂了一个多月的躯体就苏醒了。肢体的记忆很快就让巴基柔顺地张开了身体。无论是腿还是后面。

罗杰斯感受到了菊蕾的松懈，他松开了可怜的前面，把即将爆发的巴基晾在一旁。把头移到了巴基的腹股沟上。舌尖一直舔弄着那里。舔够了之后，把巴基的臀往上托，忍不住把舌尖潜入了巴基菊蕾边沿。

柔软的舌一进去就被里面的嫩肉包裹。借助唾液润滑了几下，罗杰斯可以把三根手指塞了进去。瞟了一眼还放在床边的蛋糕。两兄弟对视了一下，很快就知道了对方和自己想到一块去。同时松开了巴基。把衬衣、裤子脱个精光。

被截在快感的半山腰上，巴基还不知道发生了什么。两人的手里沾了满满当当都是奶油。就往巴基身上抹。巴基躲闪不及，很快就被两人再度钳制住了。

两人的手指带着奶油在巴基身上游走，在巴基白皙的皮肤上留下了淡黄色的痕迹。罗杰斯甚至把奶油和蛋糕塞到了巴基的甬道里，在用手指翻腾着那个敏感的地方，凑上舌尖把奶油舔掉。

而史蒂夫热衷于把巴基的乳汁揉出来，把凝固的奶油变得更加稀释，吮吸带着巴基香味的乳汁。巴基快要被他们两人折磨疯了，视线被剥夺原本就让人感官放大。在被涂满蛋糕之前，巴基就快要高潮了。

而淡奶油带着一股奶香和甜意，让两个Alpha舔得更加积极。巴基那里能受得了这样的刺激。颤抖着身体射出精液，两个人更加过分地把精液和奶油混合在一起。到最后，把巴基晾在一旁，专心致志地往对方身上扔奶油蛋糕。

巴基的身上全是乳汁、精液、唾液、奶油的大杂烩。浑身不自在的他终于逮到机会脱下眼罩了。“停下！”巴基坐在床上无奈地喝止两人的傻瓜举动。

果然，地上是凌乱的被两个甩掉的衣服。床上是自己的精液、乳汁还有奶油。自己的身上就更加惨了。“你们多大了？！”巴基觉得自己就是个无奈的母亲。就差喝令两人去洗干净了。被两双蓝眸可怜兮兮地注视着，巴基叹了口气，很快就心软了。

想从床上起身，跑去浴室洗干净自己。可是刚刚起来就被扯到床上。“我们会把你弄干净的。”异口同声。两个Alpha老老实实地唇舌并用，慢慢舔掉剩下的奶油。在巴基身体里的火焰又被再度点燃。

罗杰斯圈着巴基，舔着他脖颈上的奶油。嘴里是淡淡的甜味和巴基身上汗珠的香气。陶醉一般的含着他的脖颈。罗杰斯的手掌直接滑到了巴基的前端，带着温和的力道，很快巴基就再度勃起了。

双腿大张，巴基的腿间是史蒂夫。借着罗杰斯把巴基的阴茎往上撸动，巴基收缩的、渴求的那个地方很快就被史蒂夫攻击了。食指耐心地往外掰，舌尖闯进了那个不久前才生育过的地方。

难耐地半眯着眼，前面发出的水声让巴基面红耳赤。罗杰斯已经从脖颈慢慢吻到了巴基的太阳穴上了。玩得自己手上都是粘液，罗杰斯带着透明液体的手掌把巴基的一条腿抬高了。史蒂夫握着自己的阳具，一点点挤进去。

“呜呜……”史蒂夫的进入让巴基的鼻尖抽着气。很快，里面的嫩肉就纠缠了上来。把史蒂夫往里面带。热而充满压迫感，史蒂夫要简直要爽翻了。身体里积攒了一个月的分量，史蒂夫觉得自己一进到深处就爆发了。

垂目皱眉，史蒂夫还在提醒自己不能太自我，顾不上安抚巴基。“嗯！”巴基的声音陡然变调了，低头一看，并没有想象中的白浊。没射出什么东西的前端因为快感勃起着。

罗杰斯此时还在专心致志地用舌尖描摹巴基的耳郭。耳边是沉重湿热的呼吸，身下是充满压迫感的史蒂夫，巴基沉寂在身体里的欲望彻底复苏了。

以深深插入到底为信号，史蒂夫开始了他的动作。还是担心巴基受不了，史蒂夫小心翼翼地缓缓进出着巴基的内里。想要里面的东西更加用力一些，身体不由自主地用臀配合着史蒂夫的运动，巴基在罗杰斯的怀里沉沦于快感。

“嗯嗯……啊……呜嗯！！”舒服到毛孔都可以射精了，被巴基的呻吟所诱惑，史蒂夫的动作变得更加大了。被顶弄得气息不稳，巴基的呻吟被抽插打乱着。难以忍受快感的巴基抓挠着身后的罗杰斯。“感觉这么棒么？到我的时候我要更加把劲了呢。”罗杰斯在巴基耳边柔声低语。

“我可不能输给你。”和刚刚情人般的语调截然相反，语气里全是不服，罗杰斯带着挑衅，瞪向史蒂夫。得到的只是史蒂夫轻蔑的一个“哼。”史蒂夫抱紧巴基支起来的腿，撤到边沿又猛力推进深处去，“啊啊！”受不了刺激的巴基失声惊叫，快乐从两人交媾的地方迸发。

很快，内里就分泌出了更多的液体，史蒂夫的动作在变得流畅的同时下流的体液交互声从身下传来。顾不上羞耻，巴基的小腿绷紧着，承受一次又一次的冲击。“呜……呜嗯！”巴基的声音变得甜腻了起来，惹得罗杰斯更加不满。

“巴基才不喜欢这样，你出去。”在啄吻着巴基脖颈的罗杰斯把巴基放在靠垫上。“我和你换。”史蒂夫慢慢退了出来，他倒要看看自己的弟弟能怎么玩。伴随着水声，史蒂夫的阴茎上覆盖了巴基晶莹的透明体液。他坐在巴基身边，把巴基的头放在盘着的双腿间。

“来。”柔声呼唤，巴基很快就反应过来，把他的阳具塞入自己口中。用和史蒂夫一样的姿势，罗杰斯胀大的阴茎挤进了深处“嗯嗯……”从被堵住的喉咙里发出了鼻音。好胜心作祟，罗杰斯直接冲向了巴基最脆弱敏感的子宫口。前端刚刚碰到那个地方，巴基就受不了了。“嗯呜！！”化成水的声音被史蒂夫的一个猛压堵住了。

史蒂夫狰狞的阴茎在口腔里极具存在感，巴基觉得自己要窒息了，下半身的罗杰斯研磨着最敏感的地方。在快感和窒息感之间游走，Omega的脑子被弄成了一团浆糊。史蒂夫在巴基喉咙的一次剧烈收缩中爆发了。

“糟糕！”撤退稍晚，前端退到巴基舌尖上时，精液已经喷出来了。从巴基合不拢的嘴角喷射到了他的面颊上。精液随着呼吸还跑进了气管里，巴基不停地咳嗽着。点点白浊甚至从鼻尖漏了出来。

稍稍平复的巴基，轻喘着吐出嘴里剩下的精液。罗杰斯逮住这个机会，划着圈挤压着巴基敏感的内里。“啊啊……”而一旁手足无措的史蒂夫在拿着纸巾擦拭着巴基的面庞。

罗杰斯在深处微微抽插，频频用巧劲碰撞巴基的子宫口。“嗯嗯！啊啊！”变调的声音从巴基的口中飘出。生理性的眼泪从眼角滑落，巴基的脸上还沾着眼泪以及史蒂夫没有擦干净的精液。

可怜兮兮的样子惹得史蒂夫一阵心疼，把唇递上去。巴基收紧手臂加深了这个吻。

“哥哥。 ”听到呼唤的史蒂夫不舍地松开巴基，罗杰斯把Omega抱起。随着这个姿势，性器一下子进到了最深处。挨在罗杰斯的肩窝，气息不稳的巴基在拼命缓和压迫感。努力放松下肢的他等着史蒂夫的进入。

得偿所愿地把史蒂夫也包裹紧身体里。巴基现在要在快感中融化了。

Alpha们的竞争还在继续，战场是Omega的身体。

史蒂夫的阴茎在浅处律动，在身后揪着巴基的乳尖。巴基的菊蕾频频紧缩。“巴基很喜欢这里呢。”以此为依据，史蒂夫的语气里都是自信。

“巴基才不喜欢这样。他喜欢深处的刺激。”罗杰斯不满地争辩，并且往下肢灌注了更大的力道。Omega觉得自己的下半身要涨破了。双手搭在罗杰斯的肩上，指尖难耐地没入了他的肌肉里，留下了一个个浅浅的血色弯月。

“不不不。是这样。”没有任何时间的概念，脑子一团乱的巴基根本分不清到底是谁的声音。唯一知道的，就是沿着脊髓，从后穴直冲大脑的快感。两个Alpha不知道射了多少次。

两根阴茎在身体里争先恐后地冲撞着巴基“嗯呜……停下！停下！求你们了！拜托……”喝令演变成恳求，但这在空气涌动的体液交互声中微不足道。

在做爱里从不求饶的他这回被操弄到失声啜泣。“要漏了！前面有东西、有东西要出来了！”  
Omega无助地哭叫着，挺立的阴茎里射出了半透明的体液。罗杰斯感受到小腹被淋上了温热的液体。

这场可怕的竞赛终于结束了。

“对不起。”两兄弟连道歉都异口同声。双臂搂紧巴基。“巴基……我……” 罗杰斯没有了之前的巧舌如簧，顿了顿，罗杰斯鼓足了所有的勇气继续开口“你愿意……愿意……” 巴基把唇轻轻压在了上面，剩下的话都被堵在喉间。

带着笑意的漂亮绿眸里倒映着罗杰斯的神色。巴基转过身，也把史蒂夫揽在怀里。“守着你们是我最幸福的事情了。”

温馨的气氛还没有持续多久，罗杰斯的眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠。“刚刚的胜负还没有出来吧？巴基你觉得谁更好？”史蒂夫也跟着认真起来。“对啊，谁更好？”

“史蒂夫？”声音里全是惊讶，等着巴基反应过来，就已经被两个Alpha压倒在床上了。“不要再玩了！呜呜！”巴基低声悲鸣着，两个杀红眼的Alpha根本没听见。长时间的呻吟嘶哑了巴基的喉咙。Alpha们还伏在自己股间，往两边掰扯着被两根阳具进出过的地方。边沿火辣辣的，两人的手指还在往外翻着精液。失禁一般的感觉让巴基很是难堪，胀红了脸，巴基的手无力地想要拍走两个人。两人无动于衷。

被两个人腾空抱起。巴基的双腿被史蒂夫的双臂撑开了，无力地在半空中大张。巴基不敢乱动，只能任由他们抱着。硕大的阴茎从下往上，借助巴基的体重一下子插到底。知道他们要做什么的巴基想要挣扎。

可是，激动的Alpha们分泌出了浓浓的信息素。似乎还在剑拔弩张地争夺着巴基的认同。被气味刺激到发情的Omega软软地在两人之间，承受着两根阴茎深深的戳弄。

菊蕾被两根可怕的东西穿刺着，可怜的后穴被撑到了前所未有的程度。无法包裹住两根阴茎的地方淌出了体液和精液的混合物。巴基崩溃地夹在两人之间，在坠落的恐惧感和巨大的快感中难耐地抱紧前面的人，忘我呻吟。

三人又做了几轮，到最后沙发上、茶几上都是精液。整个房间一片狼藉，直到巴基筋疲力尽双腿痉挛。胜负未决，三人疲惫地在床上小憩。罗杰斯窝在巴基的臂弯里，一只手搭在他腰上。史蒂夫则枕在巴基的肩窝里，揽着他的肩。

躺在两人之中，巴基轻轻叹了口气，脸上带着笑，沉沉睡去。

——The End——


	8. 【番外短篇】

==甜蜜幸福的三人生活==

孩子很小，实在是离不开Omega。半夜扭曲着脸庞哭着的时候，无论是谁在陪着巴基，作为家中的Alpha，史蒂夫和罗杰斯都会在晚上把孩子抱出去，哄着她睡。

身为孕期Omega的巴基，最后只用做着把胀胀的母乳吸掉的活。甚至是这样私密的活也被那两人抢走了。

今天的做爱是前面亲吻着罗杰斯，史蒂夫在照顾着自己的屁股。就算是要两个人一起，罗杰斯也会带上套子。毕竟，巴基的愿望之一是生下史蒂夫的孩子。

前些日子，巴基在和两人的做爱中擦破了后穴的边沿，短期内不能在两人一起睡了，并且动作要轻要温柔，罗杰斯这样控制不住情绪和力道的家伙，自然是被巴基强令禁止了。

和罗杰斯十指相扣，唇瓣交叠。一吻结束，罗杰斯开始得寸进尺，甚至提出了让巴基口交的要求。巴基深谙他的力道，每次都是绝对不行。巴基可不想自己的后面被玩坏了，前面又被插坏。

“吻你可以，口交不行。”皱紧眉头，巴基严词拒绝。

==史蒂夫的陪产==

第二次生育让巴基应付起来得心应手。  
可史蒂夫就不行了。

急匆匆地陪着巴基来到医院。

“你连晚饭都没有吃，去买些三明治吧。”巴基还在悠哉地看着杂志。“我保证，我保证孩子不会现在就生出来的。”声音里全是无奈。

“要花的时间很长的，你不吃的话，就是在污染我的精神，影响我的精力。”听到这话，史蒂夫终于愿意动了。几乎是狂奔，不到5分钟就回到了巴基身边。

史蒂夫一直紧握着巴基的手掌。每一次巴基皱着眉头呻吟着好痛、好难受。史蒂夫的心要从胸腔跳出来了。每一次巴基在觉得痛的时候都会加大握力。史蒂夫的心也随之被掐紧着，扑通扑通地狂跳。安静的空气里全是史蒂夫剧烈的心跳声。

到了半夜，终于有生出来的迹象了。听到了自己孩子的啼哭声，那瞬间感动得眼泪止都止不住。看到巴基用手指碰了碰儿子的手指，对他说着你好。这副画面就和教堂里的挂画一样神圣，史蒂夫的眼泪又啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。

等巴基看向史蒂夫，才发现他又是紧张又是感动地哭过了头，脸都涨红了。  
“罗杰斯先生很喜欢男孩啊？这次情绪好失控啊。”在一旁的护士悄声吐槽。

第二个孩子的名字是罗杰斯起的。最让这位父亲中意的是“小罗杰斯”这个名字，非常可惜地被史蒂夫和巴基否决了。

==长大的女儿和儿子==

女儿和巴基长得很像，那双可爱的绿眼睛深得两位父亲的喜爱。缇娜是家里的小公主，最爱的父亲是罗杰斯。分化成了Alpha的她在学校里是令混混闻风丧胆的霸王。每一次罗杰斯都只是笑笑，开开心心地去给她擦屁股——给那些受伤的可怜人一些医药费。

虽然史蒂夫会教育她不能以暴制暴，但女儿之后都是“我知错，但我下次还敢。” 理由是那些劣质Alpha欺负Omega。小学时的梦想就是要给Omega平权。

家里所有人谁也没想到她会是之后是Omega保护协会的创始人之一。更不会想到她能够将这个协会从松散的民间组织变成强力的政府执行机构。造就了Omega就业率的神话，成为史上最年轻的被写入历史课本的人……这些都是后话了。

小詹姆斯则继承了父辈们性格里的所有温和、善意。是很聪明的孩子，和运动型的姐姐完全不一样。每天泡在书堆里，最多的娱乐就是敷衍担心的巴基，推一下秋千。

虽然分化成了Omega但有缇娜这样的姐姐在，没人敢招惹。家中长辈都担心他找不到伴侣。但在学校里意外地受欢迎。

==最舒服的做爱==

其实在史蒂夫和罗杰斯之间，巴基心里是有偏爱的。灵魂分的爱意稍多的绝对是史蒂夫，但是肉体上罗杰斯更胜一筹。

最让巴基舒服的，是屁股里塞着罗杰斯，嘴里吃的是史蒂夫。

==突如其来的双生子==

巴基之前已经和自己、哥哥都轮流来过一次了，怎么还是不满足？这样下去，虽然积极成这样的巴基让人很心动，但是自己和哥哥都商量好了，不能再让他经历生育的痛苦了。孩子们很可爱，但是到此为止。

一开始，罗杰斯在离开巴基身体的时候，稍稍找回了点理智。巴基看着他穿上内裤的背影，不满地舔了舔自己的手指。“来嘛……”带着唾液的指尖，巴基勾上了罗杰斯的内裤边沿。“明明勃起了。”

阴茎一下子就从扯下的内裤那里跳了出来。“真有精神。”巴基半眯着眼，上下打量这根自己中意的东西。

痴迷地用脸颊蹭着罗杰斯的阴茎，巴基长而浓密的睫毛扫到了罗杰斯的小腹上。明明推开他是轻而易举的事情，可罗杰斯做不出来。仿佛被他蛊惑了。

巴基期待地望向罗杰斯，笑容谄媚。罗杰斯俯视盯着自己的他。把目光相对当成是信号，巴基开始了自己的动作。他先用嘴唇轻轻吻着阴茎前端，用手掌慢慢摩挲阴茎根部和囊袋。仿佛刚的生涩根本不存在。巴基还用舌尖敲打罗杰斯的伞状前端，让他的腰忍不住打颤。

把罗杰斯的彻底阴茎塞入口中，巴基小心地避开自己的牙齿。他用口腔内壁摩擦，满足地吸吮罗杰斯的阴茎。发出了下流的水声，巴基满足地尝够了他前列腺液的味道。

深吸一口气，把阴茎固定好，巴基前后移动自己的头，用自己的动作和紧窄的咽喉刺激罗杰斯。逐渐攀上顶峰的罗杰斯扣紧巴基的后脑，向前挺动腰肢。高速移动的阴茎操得巴基喘不上气。可巴基还是抱着罗杰斯的腰，乖乖承受着。 

依依不舍地离开罗杰斯的阴茎，巴基一口气吞下了白浊。罗杰斯的阴茎上还附着一层薄薄的唾液，前端还带着刚刚射出的痕迹。巴基看到这根即将让自己舒服的东西，目光里全是渴望。

贪婪地舔舐漏到嘴角的精液，巴基朝着罗杰斯翘起了屁股，跪趴在床上。甚至还用自己的手掰开了臀瓣。简直就是赤裸裸的邀请。他扒开后穴的动作让史蒂夫射进去的精液漏了出来。

从这个角度，罗杰斯只能看见粘稠的精液伴随着其他液体，从菊蕾漏到了大腿内侧。刚刚被史蒂夫摩擦过的甬道因为充血变成了深红。深红与白浊形成了鲜明对比。瑟缩的菊蕾更添色情。

罗杰斯从未见过如此主动的巴基。今天还难得给他口了。忍不住吞了吞唾沫，看着这番魅惑场面，罗杰斯射过的阴茎再度勃起。理智全部崩塌。

“来，进到这里。”巴基颤抖着臀，轻轻摇晃着，向罗杰斯发出了请求。他再也忍不住，覆盖在巴基身后。尖端刚刚埋入其中，罗杰斯就要被巴基的内里融化了。史蒂夫射入其中的精液还保持着温度，瑟缩的甬道又给予罗杰斯压迫感。

罗杰斯享受地半眯着眼，发出喟叹。有了精液的润滑，罗杰斯的进出很是方便。自己的整根阴茎都可以进入到巴基身体里，被黏腻的热意包裹。

巴基的身体欢愉不已，拧着眉毛，他的眼角已经红了，鼻子也扭曲着。放浪的呻吟从口中脱出 “啊啊…啊好棒！嗯…用力！”

巴基的言语撩拨让罗杰斯奋力撞击他的深处。扣紧巴基的臀，罗杰斯让肉体的碰撞声加大了。精液不可避免地从罗杰斯的边沿漏出，而后又被罗杰斯撞到自己的小腹上。

“巴基怎么能这样有感觉……”轻轻喘息着，罗杰斯发出了感慨。

仰着头，伸长脖颈，巴基喘着粗气，什么都没听进去。甬道翻腾着，食髓知味的肉体已经无法控制了。随着罗杰斯的律动，甬道内的精液前后翻搅。巴基知道精液从后面漏出来了。可仿佛失禁一般的感觉也无法阻止他享受快乐。

后面很棒了，巴基还想要前面也跟着舒服。把手悄悄伸到了自己的阴茎上，巴基忍不住收拢大腿，想要遮掩自慰的事实。罗杰斯很想看看巴基的痴态，他离开了巴基。

“不要离开里面……”巴基不满地呢喃。手掌还想撸动自己的巴基很快就被罗杰斯翻了过来。没反应过来的巴基为了支撑身体，不得不松开自己的手。

仰躺着的巴基变得更加诱人了，见到他一副濒临射精却只能让阴茎颤颤的样子。像是发现了什么可爱的小生物，罗杰斯两眼放光，用自己的手掌捏向了巴基。

用大拇指帮着巴基。用粗暴又原始的摩擦，就那样，巴基的喘气中就带上一丝丝娇声。罗杰斯的双眸悠然地看着开始有反应的巴基。想一点点地蹂躏他，这样的想法蹿上了罗杰斯的脑中。

拇指和食指在阴茎和囊袋之间扣紧。罗杰斯扣住了巴基勃起的前端。巴基倒抽一口冷气。

“罗杰斯？！！冷静啊！！” 史蒂夫大喊着。

被彻底迷倒的罗杰斯却忙着把巴基的腿大咧咧的分开，用手掌压着巴基的膝窝，他的后穴更自然地张开了。罗杰斯再度进入巴基空虚的内里。没想到这样的捏紧非常有效。前方不能宣泄的巴基后门频频紧缩。

“巴基清醒清醒啊！罗杰斯要被撩拨到Heat了！”在一旁的史蒂夫把巴基的手腕扣住了，猛地扯弄他，想要把两人分开。交缠的两人根本挪不动。

罗杰斯的理智彻底下线，遵循Alpha本能的他，在扣紧巴基的阴茎，用最原始的办法让自己的阳具成结。

“想射…嗯嗯…手……拿开！”巴基想把罗杰斯的手挪开。奈何被操得绵软无力的他只是把手心的精液沾到了罗杰斯手背而已。

狰狞的阳具又急又重地磨着内里的甬道。惹得在接吻和史蒂夫的缝隙里泄露出呻吟。“嗯嗯…啊…”快感让巴基的睫毛轻颤。

巴基萌生了一种危险的念头。他把唇凑到史蒂夫耳畔“嘴巴也想要那个。”为了达成自己的目的，巴基讨好一般用舌尖描摹史蒂夫耳朵的形状。

他信誓旦旦的样子让史蒂夫以为巴基已经恢复正常了。

把阴茎往巴基嘴边放。巴基忍不住感慨，明明是会进入自己后穴的东西，放自己嘴里却也毫无违和感。甚至还很好吃。

巴基双腿大张，像是一只下流的青蛙。在他敞开的双腿间，罗杰斯跪立在床上，晃动自己的腰。深红的肠壁依依不舍地挽留他，随着他的律动，史蒂夫射进去的精液在慢慢被罗杰斯的阴茎带出来。

“好棒啊，我的Omega好棒”闭眼皱眉，罗杰斯发出喟叹。就在这时，即将射精的罗杰斯更加用力地撞击着巴基。惹得身下人收紧了自己的喉咙，顺带也让史蒂夫舒爽了一把。

史蒂夫把精液喷在了巴基脸上。

与此同时，射出的精液让罗杰斯很容易就抽出来了。两人的精液在巴基体内混合着，从巴基的后穴涌到了床单上。巴基侧着头，轻轻喘息平复刚刚的快感。

史蒂夫崩溃地觉得他们两应该要清醒了。可是巴基却变本加厉。罗杰斯成结了之后射入了大量的精液。理智稍稍恢复的他眼睁睁地看着巴基从床上挺起上半身，把一脸惊讶的史蒂夫扯到了床上，推倒了他。

罗杰斯起身赶紧去翻找旧屋的抑制剂。“哥哥！看好他！”急匆匆地丢下这句话，罗杰斯急匆匆地穿上衣服就走。

只有史蒂夫和巴基在原地。巴基更加大胆。

“啊啊……”痴迷地盯着史蒂夫的胸膛，巴基主动地缠在他身上。他更加大胆，淫荡地跨在了史蒂夫胸前，慢慢移向上方，直到史蒂夫的下颚。摆动着腰。巴基已经不安分地用挺立翘起的阴茎来回磨蹭了。 

看着这样的巴基，史蒂夫只能轻轻叹气，含入了巴基阴茎的前端。可史蒂夫低估了发情期Omega的威力。巴基阴茎上的味道比空气中的信息素浓了千百倍。理智彻底被吞噬。

“嗯呜……”自从被他含住的那一刻，巴基就发出了甜蜜的喘息。“啊嗯……嗯”戏弄的舌尖让巴基美妙的声音变得颤抖。被温热的口腔包容，巴基登上顶峰的时候，史蒂夫接受了他的一切。像是要把巴基榨干到最后一滴，灵巧的舌尖还在刺激着。

史蒂夫用手托起了他的双臀，指尖戳刺到巴基的菊蕾，满满的精液一下子就漏了出来。“不想要手指，想要更加大的东西。”巴基难耐地喘息。

他不满地后退，坐立在史蒂夫的腹肌上，“别让我着急。”巴基轻笑一声把自己的下半身往下移，直到碰到了史蒂夫勃起的阳具。“好。”在史蒂夫的应允下，巴基开始了他的行动

他根本不需要任何润滑，被两个人轮流进入过的菊蕾已经很松软了，甚至还在漏着精液。

将自己的身体慢慢移下。把尖端对准那个地方，巴基挺直自己的背，好让身体和阴茎垂直。被刺入的感觉好棒，小声喘气，下肢颤抖，两人都感受到了快感。

闷哼一声，巴基直接用自己上半身的重量把史蒂夫吞入自己体内。两人份的精液把巴基的内部变得又软又润。腹部的快感炸裂开来，散入四肢百骸。不管如何，巴基还是让史蒂夫再一次进到自己身体里最私密的地方。

合不拢的后穴边沿失守，精液瞬间就覆盖住了史蒂夫的阴茎。上半身的力量让史蒂夫的阴茎进到了最深的地方。刚刚罗杰斯说的没错，里面又湿又热，自己的腰都要被巴基融化了。史蒂夫扶着巴基的腰，好让他能稳稳当当地被自己进出。

运动起自己的大腿肌肉，巴基仰着脖颈，眼神迷离，享受着每一次被阴茎剐蹭舒服的点“啊啊…嗯……”每一次抽出都尽量抽到底，坐下时的力道带着狠戾，巴基狂乱地寻求快感。  
他体内的甬道每一次都纠缠着史蒂夫的阴茎，软肉尽其所能地吸吮阳具的每一个地方。

粉红的乳尖已经被掐到红肿了，随着巴基的上下抽动而晃动。带着满足的笑，手掌伏在史蒂夫的身侧，巴基每一次都结结实实地坐到最深处，内里抽搐着绞紧，仿佛要把史蒂夫榨干。

等到罗杰斯回来，他也彻底感受到了史蒂夫的崩溃。而且手上空空。自己也不敢离场，担心巴基又像上次怀着女儿那样差点因为Heat猝死。

虽然后穴里是前所未有的充盈感，但嘴巴空空的巴基觉得还是少了些什么。“吻我。”气息不稳，他轻声呼唤着罗杰斯“嘴唇好干。”无意识地舔着薄唇，巴基根本不知道这样的魅力有多大。看着充满诱惑的巴基，罗杰斯实在是心动。“行。”他垂眸，俯身舔上了巴基的唇。

开始不满足于浅浅交叠双唇，舌尖轻轻扫着唇瓣的现状。巴基揽住了罗杰斯的肩，加深了这个吻。巴基尖尖挺立的乳头刺到了罗杰斯的。罗杰斯也紧紧揽着他。巴基被固定在了罗杰斯怀里，史蒂夫的阴茎在巴基甬道内微微抽插着内里。

巴基难耐地揽着罗杰斯，手搭在他的背上，他的唇舌接受着罗杰斯每一次温柔的舔弄。史蒂夫小幅的运动给予的快感是微妙的，让巴基指尖颤颤地划着罗杰斯的背。巴基的胸膛贴着罗杰斯的，感受到了他的心跳。两人的舌头交缠在一起，耳边尽是激吻的声音。

罗杰斯又再度勃起，蹭到了巴基的身上，巴基每一次难耐的扭动也会给予罗杰斯舒服的刺激。巴基的唇被罗杰斯吮得通红。“脖子好酸。”罗杰斯虽然在床边俯身，但巴基一直仰着脖颈。“等等。”罗杰斯绕到了床榻上，跪立在巴基身边。

“我会让你觉得舒服的。”罗杰斯看着湿乎乎的巴基，舔上了他被精液沾到的脸庞。柔软的舌扫过巴基的眼睑，吻过他被泪水浸湿的睫毛。从眼角慢慢滑到耳畔。罗杰斯的舌头又热又软，巴基的耳边尽是舔舐和亲吻的声音。

罗杰斯含住他的耳垂，手掌抚过巴基起伏的胸膛，轻轻揉着他红肿的乳尖。如此轻柔地爱抚让巴基微微战栗，罗杰斯的阴茎刚好撞上了巴基的。他的手掌把两人的阴茎包裹住，上下撸动着。

松开了巴基的耳垂，罗杰斯和他近距离地对视着，所以就接吻了。用舌头扫过巴基的齿列，从牙间缝隙潜入巴基的口腔上颚。“呜嗯……”

罗杰斯知道下一步的目标是什么了。他松开了巴基的唇，从锁骨啃咬舔弄到了乳头。把巴基已经破皮的乳尖含在嘴里，罗杰斯用舌头小心翼翼地盖在上面转圈圈。乳尖上的小伤口让巴基想要往后躲，可是被罗杰斯环抱住了腰。

之后罗杰斯讨好一般，含住了巴基的阴茎。

像是上了发条，为了舒服，巴基只会自己前后移动腰肢操到罗杰斯的喉咙里。罗杰斯的喉咙又紧又热，后穴里狰狞的阴茎带着无与伦比的存在感，随着自己的晃动摩擦到各个地方。

两人完全忽视了身下的史蒂夫。

巴基有些体力不支了，罗杰斯才松开了巴基。就在这时，史蒂夫不满地从下往上大力顶弄着他。刚刚一直是微微抽插的状态，大开大合的时候巴基根本承受不住。

“停下……停！要……要尿了！”在巴基的恳求中，并不是精液的透明液体颤颤从他前端漏出。随着史蒂夫的碰撞，那些液体一抖一抖地射到了史蒂夫的小腹上。“呜呜……”巴基想要用手背遮挡自己的呻吟，甚至还想蒙住自己眼，可手被罗杰斯钳住了。

享受着巴基潮吹战战瑟缩，史蒂夫也跟着射了。

后穴无力承受如此多的精液。随着巴基小腹的呼吸，精液就能汩汩地从后穴流出。就算如此，巴基还是不放弃他的勾引。

三人不知道做了多少次。史蒂夫在后期也成结了。巴基的身体里灌满了精液，眼神涣散地躺倒在床榻上。两个Alpha心中尽是后悔与自责。

巴基在不久之后肯定会再为这个家增添新的生命。


End file.
